Labby Land
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Kara is a sarcastic teen who has to go to the Lab. Started out as a parody and morephed into a serious, but still funny, story. See prolgogue. please review
1. Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Labyrinth, or any other references that might be in this story.**

**Author's Note: Read Prologue for background info on story. This is not a mary sue, and I have fixed some problems in the story. **

_Prologue_

_Years had come and left in time, _

_One's new sight left another blind,_

_The throne had almost broken then, _

_Making men as animals, animals as men_

_The powers of the Labyrinth-maze,_

_Soon brought their world to an utter craze,_

_King's memory caused a blast from hell,_

_Which caused higher Powers to cast a spell_

_To never remember the pretty dame,_

_Who stole the stars and left King in shame,_

_But King will not forget forever,_

_For Powers should've known never say never_

_We start the tale with slight de ja vu,_

_Seeing familiar creatures, places, and events too,_

_Slowly the spell will dwindle down,_

_Here in the Goblin Underground._

* * *

_Labby-Land_

_Chapter 1_

_Robin_

"..._and then as he inched closer to her...she felt something strange. Her lips suddenly ached for attention as he spoke to her_, _'Ginger, with golden hair, ocean eyes, and cherry lips..I must kiss you..' She didn't know what to say.. So she moved closer to him in hopes that he wasn't lying. She looked up to him, and said_..." _Kara glanced up at the sky and felt a raindrop, "**Dammit!**"_

_Brunette hair flowed behind the running girl as she made her way home. She always loved to read while taking a long walk around the town bike path, but for some reason somethng normally went wrong during that time. Kara Riley had become used to unfortunate events, bringing almost no surprise when something unlucky happened. _

I stepped up to the front porch and searched my wet pocket for the key to the house. Can you imagine I am almost nineteen and still live with my parents? It's their fault, really. They brought me up strictly so I can have '_a bright future.'_ Please, I'd have a brighter future if I stared at a lightbulb for ten seconds.

"**What is wrong with you! I told you to come home immediately if it started to rain! You disobeyed me again!**" Mom, also known as Mother from Hell, scolded me until my ears rung with boredness. Same old lecture as yesterday, the day before that, and the ...well, you get the picture.

Pretending to be hurt by her words, I slouched and mumbled, "Sorry, Mommy Dearest."

"Kara," She lowered her mad-cow-tone, "I know you love to go walking, but you have to be careful. Someone could..._rape_ you."

"I highly doubt they'd rape me in the rain, Mother." I argued.

"Either way, next time ...If you really have to be out there in the rain..bring a damned umbrella."

"ee-ok" I shrugged my shoulders and took my shoes off.

"Honey! You're home!" Dad, also known as Father from Space, came into the entrance hallway and gave me a hug.

_Yes, our huge house has an entrance hallway._

"Hey, Kara-kin, you think you could watch Robin for a few hours?" Dad asked all innocently knowing I would soon object.

Too bad for him, I kept my big mouth shut and just nodded. Nodding is always a good thing. Nodding and smiling are even better though; They can get you good things like cookies. Wow, I sound immature..

"Great!" Mom from Hell smiled her patheticly toothy smile, "'Cuz your Father and I are going to dinner at Mel's house. She's the woman who lives down the street that I talk to all the time."

I had to ask, "Is she the lady who has gas all the time?"

Bad question to ask..Cue the Evil Parent Stare.

Cue the Innocent Daughter look, "Sorry.. So when will you two be back?"

Dad answered while checking that his car keys were in his pocket, "Around midnight probably. But don't worry, If you need us just call. The phone number is on memory dial on the phone."

I gave Mom and Dad a hug and they said their goodbyes as they left the house. I watched as th old station wagon pulled out of the driveway. Lovely how we can have a nice house, but an ugly-ass car. I locked the door and headed upstairs to check on my baby sister, Robin.

Just as expected, Robin was wailing and crying her eyes out. She was adorable...when she was sleeping. Her little hazel eyes filled with water as she looked straight at me. I walked over to the crib and picked her up. As I cradled her in my arms she calmed down, but only a little.

"Don't cry sweety-pie." I hushed Robin just as thunder clapped, making my sister cry louder.

I cradled her more, "You know, Robin, sometimes I think you should reflect your name and become a bird."

_Waaaahhhh_

"No, really, I _wish _you would become an actual _Robin_ and fly away." My words only made her tears fall faster.

...Then the power went out...

"Damn!" I put Robin back in her crib, "I'm going to go get a flahlight. Be right back.."

Finally, I found a flashlight under my bed in the next room over from Robin's. Thunder clapped again, making me jump, and I ran back to the baby's room wih the flashlight on. Odd thing was...Robin wasn't crying anymore.


	2. Open Sesame

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters and plot. **

**A/N: ..next chapter**

_Chapter 2_

_Open Sesame_

As I creeped closer to the crib, shock overcame me when I saw it was empty.

"_Shit_..." I mumbled and then yelled, "Robin, Robin, where are you?"

No answer except for te thunder clapping at me for my afwul babysitting job. I lost my baby sister. Before I could yell for Robin's name again, one of her smaller windows opened quickly. I gasped as rain started to come inside the room. Lightning lit the room and I dropped the flashlight from nearly jumping out of my skin. A white owl appeared near the open window and started to flap its wings frantically. I backed up, hitting the crib as the white owl still flapped. For a slight moment I almost forgot about my sister, but I called out her name again.

As if by magic, the white owl transformed into a fully grown man. I fell to the floor in fright. His black cape swirled and swished around him like a weeping willow's long, sad branches. With light blonde hair that was tousled into style, and a handsome yet stern face, the man didn't loko half bad. His apparel consisted of a black, leather top and tight grey pants which reminded me of spandex. .. ..

And then I realized...

"Oh Dog Gammit! Mom made me jinx myself! I _am_ going to get raped in the rain!" What man in his right mind would wear grey spandex other than a rapist?

The man frowned and shook his head, "I'm not going to do..._that_.. I am here concerning your sister. My name is Jareth, and I am The Goblin King." His silky voice made me not want to hate him, but I couldn't help it. Not only was he here to hurt me, but my sister as well.

"I don't care who you are! What do you want with my sister? Where is she?" I questioned helplessly.

Jareth reached out a hand to help me up, and stupidly, I let him. As I stood up, he let go of my hand and answered me, "I'm not going to hurt either of you if that's what you're getting on about. I am simply granting a wish you made only a few moments ago. You wished that your sister would turn into a goblin and fly away. So, within time, she will become one of the goblins and live in Goblin City."

My worry was not on being harmed anymore, but on the sanity left in the strangely dressed man, "Wait...Wish...I never wished that!"

"Yes," He corrected me, "_You said 'I wish you would turn into a goblin and fly away_,' directly to your sister. I heard you. As the Goblin King I must grant these wishes."

I thought about it for a moment, "No!" It came to me, "I only told her _jokingly _that sometimes I wished she would turn into a _robin _and fly away. To joke about her name...Robin."

Jareth stepped closer to me, "I heard you say goblin.. Well, either way she's going to turn into a goblin..Unless.."

"There's an unless?" My temper was wearing thin and so was the storm outside.

He touched my cheek lightly, and I blushed. I always blush when I'm being touched, so no big deal.

"If," He began, "You solve my Labyrinth and reach the center of it, which is the Castle Beyond Goblin City, then you can have your precious sister back."

He waved his hands in front of me, and then I noticed I wasn't home anymore. My eyes searched the surrounding area seeing dead grass, dirt, dead trees, and a clock hanging on one of the tree branches. The clock had thirteen hours on it, not twelve, which was the oddest thing I had ever seen. Looking beyond where I was, I saw a maze large enough to be its own country, and in the middle far, far, away was a gigantic castle.

Stepping in back of me, Jareth whispered in my ear, "Looks quite difficult, don't you think?"

I turned around to face the man, "Not really. All I have to do is go through this maze and get to your castle, thus saving my siste. Correct?"

"Correct, but it's not a maze. It's a Labyrinth."

"Labby...Labby...umm.. right, Labby-Land. So how long do I have?" For some reason, the mispronunciation of the word _labyrinth _made Jareth chuckle.

He stopped laughing but kept smiling his brilliantly cute smile. For a criminal and mental case, he was pretty hot!

Pointing to the clock, he said, "You have thirteen hours to reach the center. If you fail, your sister will be a goblin. Simple enough, and a good amount of time. So, get started Kara, you have a long journey ahead of you." With that, he disappeared into thin air.

"I give in..It's just a bad dream. Come on, Kara," I told myself as I walked down the hill.

About a half a mile from the hill was a clearing. I looked to my left and saw what resembled a dwarf. He was short, pudgy, and his skin color was brown-ish. He had a dark brown, leather vest on and a little hat to match it. I watched as he walked up to a little fountain. I walked up to him and waved.

"Oh..It's you.." The dwarf had a raspy voice.

My eyes grew wide, "You know me?"

"Yeah," The dwarf looked up at me, "Jareth warned us about you. You are going to try and get your sister, Robin. We've only had one other person actually beat the Labyrinth out of the many who've tried. Maybe you'll be the second.."

"Hope so," I looked at the sky and then around me to see where to begin my escapade.

"I'm Hoggle by the way. No need to introduce yourself, Kara." Hoggle started to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted, "How do I get into the Lab..umm..How do I get into the maze?"

Hoggle motioned me to follow him, so I did. We walked to the entrance to the Labyrinth, only stopping before the closed doors.

"What now?" I questioned dumbfoundedly, "Do we have to say, _Open Sesame_?"

No answer from Hoggle, but instead he walked a little closer to the doors and made a grunting sound. The giant iron doors swung wide open.

"Thanks, Hoggle.." I thanked the dwarf, and progressed into the entranceway.

Before the doors shut behind me, I heard Hoggle mumble, "_Well, she's the first to get my name correct_..."


	3. You Remind Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Labyrinth movie or book. I do, however, own my characters. I don't own anything that isn't mine.**

**A/N: For anyone who wants to know why a baby would remind anyone of a goblin.**

_Chapter 3_

_You Remind Me_

The Labyrinth appeared to just be a long narrow pathway between to very tall stone walls. I looked both ways before deciding to start walking on the right side.

"What the _hell_?" Random branches and piles of dirt were scattered about, and had no visible origin.

Walking for about ten minutes now, I was getting nowhere. I sighed and leaned against on of the walls, slowly sitting on the ground.

"_Hallo.." _

Not only was I lost, but now I was hearing things. My eyes searched for the source of the voice but only saw a fuzzy worm next to my shirt sleeve. ... I _hate _worms.

"_Hallo.."_

Before I could ask if the worm had spoken, I freaked out and ran away from it. I would go back and appologize to it, but I _really hate _worms and caterpillars. And **no flipping way **was I in a condition to talk to a creature I despised.

Besides, how could a worm talk?

Ten sluggish minutes later, I spotted an odd piece of wall across from where I stood. It looked out of place. Since I was always so curious, I walked over to it and studied the odd wall. It glittered with magic as I touched a stone. Surprisingly, the wall wasn't really attached to the surrounding area as suspected. Hard to exlain, it was just a pushed in piece of wall. I stepped close to it and looked to my left and right. I became puzzled, but figured the space was probably a way out of the narrow path. That's when I stepped to my right, and watched as the more I walked in the space, the darker it became. I stepped cautiously and felt something like a door in front of me. My hands furiously ran around trying to find the doorknob. My left hand found a round, bulb like solid and turned it. The doorknob was found.

I opened the door and a sudden wave of fear came over me. A blinding light poured into my eyes, I fell to the ground outside of the door and closed my eyes. Would I die right here right now?

_You can open your eyes now..._

I heard a voice in my head, and obviously that wasn't always the greatest sign. Especially since I was in another world.

My eyes carefully opened to welcome the new sights in. I was at last in the Labyrinth. Tan stone walls were planted in the ground like an awry plant. Shrubs in large clay pots stood randomly anywhere as a morbid breeze blew my hair around happily and playfully.

"Welp, Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore.." I joked, even though I knew it wasn't a time to fool around. I had no idea where I was inside of a maze the size of another planet, and ...Well...I had no idea where I was.

So I started to aimlessly wander.

0o0o0o

_Jareth_ _sat in his golden King's throne_, _holding Robin close_. Goblins chatted, laughed, and acted like human beings: crazy and spastic. Placing the baby in the throne as he stood up, Jareth put his hands on his hips.

He pointed at a goblin, "You remind me of the babe.."

"What babe?" The goblin answered.

Jareth answered, "The babe with the power,"

The Goblin questioned, "What power?"

"The power of voo-doo!"

"Who do?"

Jareth yelled, "You do!"

"_Do what_?"

"Remind me of the babe!" Jareth laughed and realized no one else was laughing with him. He looked around at the Goblins and shouted, "Well?"

The goblins still stayed quiet, and a goblin named Nim asked, "..'Ow does a baby remind yeh' of a goblin?"

"What are you talking about?" Jareth was now angry.

"You pointed at Yerk, da goblin o'er there, and said 'e reminded you of a baby. I don't see teh resemblance." Nim sighed.

"Err..." Questions got the better of Jareth, and he frowned, "I don't know. They're both messy...I guess."

Shaking his head, Nim argued, "I still don't see it, 'yer 'ighness."

"**Gah**!" Jareth yelled, "Just **shut up **and let me sing _my song _already!"

Yerk, the goblin who was compared to the baby, chimed in, "Why would you wanna sing randomly? It's not like we're in a musical or something."

"Forget it.." the Goblin King took the baby off of the throne and sat back down, "Just forget it.." He sat baby Robin on his lap and fed her a bottle of milk.

After he fed the bottle, he mumbled, "_I still want to sing my song_."

0o0o0o


	4. Zingo

**Disclaimer: Nothing of the Labyrinth or Muppets is mine. **

**A/N: ...umm...enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

_Zingo_

The Labyrinth was beginning to get on my nerves. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Finally, I came upon something that caught my eye. Two large shields in front of two large doors showed two creatures coming from the top of each shield, and two creatures coming from the bottom of each. They looked like goats, but with a more disfigured face. A pair of legs protruded from the bottom of each shield, clearly helping them stay standing. For a closer view, I walked up to the shields. The creatures on the top and bottom stared at me.

"Hey there, girly," The top-left goat said.

I corrected him, "I'm Kara. Which door can I go through? I need to get to the center of the Lab...umm..The center of Labby-land and I was wondering if these doors will get me there."

The four creatures laughed and the bottom ones hid behind the shield, leaving the two top goat-heads smiling deviously.

"Only one of us can tell you which door leads to the center of the Labyrinth. Just so you know, one of the doors leads to certain death, and one leads to Goblin City." The top-right goat coughed and added, "One of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies. So good luck finding which door is which."

I thought long and hard, _Why did everything have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I just have my sister back? _

At long last, I raised a question to the top-left creature, "Would your friend over there tell me that this door lead to Goblin City?"

Top-Right answered, "um.._Yes_.."

"Then...if you were lying he would say no, meaning this door would be to certain death. But if you said he said yes then he would be lying, so this door would still be to death...**Wow!** I figured it out!" My brain was up-and-a-runnin!

"But," Top-right argued, "What if you asked him the same question?"

I hadn't expected that.. "If I asked Lefty over there, and he said this was to the Center of this world, but was lying, it would be to certain death. If he ws telling the truth and said you would say this was to the center, but you lied, it would still be to certain death. So, I'm right either way."

_"Shit.."_ Top-left mumbled, staring at me. Apparently I was right.

Until I fell through the floor behind the right-side door.

_Ahhhhhh!_

I fell about two feet when I felt hands grabbing me. "What the...Stop groping me! Get off of me!"

A voice came from above me, "We won't let you go. We're Helping Hands here to serve and protect."

"Yeah, well, I wish you would stop serving and protecting my _crotch_!" My anger was building.

"Sorry...Hands," The voice spoke to his comrades, "Let her go down..I'm sure she'll _regret _her choice of words..."

Before I could reject and take my stupid words back, the hands let go of me and I fell. Soon after, I fell to the ground below the shaft of hands. The damp room that surrounded me only had light from the shaft. First a talking worm and now talking hands. What next, _a lost Muppet name Zingo_?

"Kara..." A raspy voice called my name. I could only sigh.

I responded, "What the heck? Ok..I jinxed myself again. Come on out, **Zingo**."

"_Zingo_?" The raspy voice lit a lantern revealing Hoggle, the dwarf.

I laughed at my mistake and Hoggle spoke, "Who's Zingo?"

"Nobody," I answered mid-laugh, "I was just kidding around. Sorry." I took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

Hoggle placed the lantern on the floor and walked over to a door that suddenly appeared on the wall adjacent to me.

"Where does that door lead?" My curious side asked.

With a cough, Hoggle responded, "Out of this oubliette. Normally, there would only be an exit back the way you came in, but I came to rescue you."

"_Awwww..._Thank you, Hoggle. You help people often in this place?" My words floated in the air like feathers.

"Ermm..." He opened the door and faced me, "Only once have I helped. I almost lost my head, but Jareth forgave me. Now, we're back to normal as if nothing happened."

"Oh? Is it good thing?"

"I suppose so. I mean, Jareth blocked the event out of his mind. He fell in love with some girl and tried to get her to stay here. After she defeated him in a battle of wits, he returned to his throne in tears. He gave himself a spell to forget the events. Ever since, he hasn't taken any babies from their homes except for your sister. I don't know what provoked him to do it, but obviously there's gotta be a reason you're re-living what Sarah went through."

I absorbed all the information and stated, "Sarah is the girl. He loved her.. He doesn't remember anything about her or her journey through the maze?"

Hoggle looked at the open door as if it would shut randomly, "He remembers that someone came to the Labyrinth and defeated it. Yet, he doesn't remember who or why he brought anyone here. I'm not sure why you're here, as I said before, but it might be for the same reason Sarah came. _He might be in love with you."_

I choked on my breath and didn't say one word.

"...but I don't think that's the case.." Hoggle saved his assumption and added, "Now, let's get out of here before Jareth tries to send you back to the beginning of the Labyrinth."


	5. Leaning

**Disclaimer: I own nothnig of the Labyrinth, or sesame street.**

**A/N: Yay ...umm.. this story is going pretty swiftly I think. No, Lady of the Labyrinth, I'm not going to sissyfy Jareth. He is far too gorgey to do that. respect him. He'll just be a bit...funny. that's all. **

_Chapter 5_

_Leaning_

0o0o0o

_Jareth sat on his throne, rocking a cradle back and forth so Robin would fall asleep._ He always though higly of himself, not in an egotistic way, but in an encouraging way. He was an optimist. Dreams of one day becoming a father swam in his head like fish in a small pond. Staring at robin's glittering brown eyes, Jareth noticed them slowly closing. Finally, the baby was asleep.

Goblins were making a riot, so naturally Jareth screamed, **"Shut up you fools! The baby is sleeping!" **

"_She ain't sleepin' now_!" Nim chuckled.

Robin burst out in tears. Jareth cursed under his breath, sat back down, and started to rock the cradle. "If you gob-heads hadn't made me yell, she would be in dreamland. Next one of you who talks or makes a noise is going straight to the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Robin ceased her crying. So did the goblins.

"That's what I thought.." Jareth instigated, seeing that Robin closed her eyes again. In his bright mind he thought that a good wy to make a baby fall asleep was to sing to it. So, without any adue, Jareth began singing a slow ballad.

_Hush little Robin, don't say a word,_

_Jareth's going to capture Big Bird,_

_and if Big Bird somehow gets home,_

_I'm going to buy you a lawn-knome._

The ballad changed and Jareth sang a different song, which was still slow.

_Maybe it's fate_

_but here in my arms_

_a lil baby sleeps_

_away from the harm_

_away from the hate_

_and pointless brutality_

_maybe someday_

_you'll finally be free.._

_Maybe it's love_

_or maybe it's greed_

_but as a grown man_

_There's something I need_

_A wife to hold near_

_To make a family_

_and my dear_

_You'll soon see._

_Somehow I'll get through_

_as life gets harder_

_One wish of mine,_

_Is to be husband and father..._

_But for now,_

_I'll be happy with you_

_Keep me company_

_As I will for you.._

Sound asleep, Robin visited dreamland.

0o0o0o

"Stop where you are! Don't go any further..." A booming voice echoed in the cave Hoggle and I entered.

Shaking his head, Hoggle announced, "Don't listen to these guys. They're false alarms.. _Gee, I think I've said that before_. Oh well, don't listen to the morons."

I laughed as we walked by large stone-heads. Or as I called them, _Blockheads._ The voices kept coming from the stones, but we skipped right past them. No need to stop when we were on the right trail.

Around the corner was a long pathway surrounded by more stones. Not talking stones, however. Hoggle stopped, as did I, to look at something rolling towards me on the floor. It was a red marble.

"The frig is that?" I had a knack for swearing when something weird happened.

Hoggle picked up on it, "Stop using bad language.." He looked at the marble, "It's obviously a marble..Probably Jareth's, which means he's nearby."

"Jareth lost his marbles?" I started to giggle as an arm wrapped around my waist.

I gulped as my stomach tingled. I was very sensitive to touch. The arm slowly pulled off of my waist and I turned around. Jareth was grinning like a cheshire cat, making his eyes glimmer with an odd happiness. I backed up, standing against the wall, and Jareth stepped closer to me. He rested his arm near my head and leaned over me.

"Your highness," Hoggle croaked over the silence, "I swear I wasn't helping her..."

Jareth's smile disappeared and he answered, "I don't care what you were doing, Hogbrain. I just thought I'd pop in for a visit."

"Why?" I squeaked.

"_Because_.." Jareth began, "I want to know what you think of my Labyrinth."

"I..." My eyes glanced at Jareth's spandex causing me to hide a giggle, "I think it's alright. How long do I have till my sis is a goblin?"

"Ten hours.." The Goblin King half-smiled and stood up straight, notleaning over me anymore.

Hoggle continued to be quiet.

In an instant, Jareth magically disappeared from sight.

I swallowed my pride, "C'mon Hoggle, Let's get out of this place."

Hoggle and I jogged down the pathway to find a way out. We came upon an abandoned room, peeked inside, and saw a latter leading up and out of the underground area we were in.

We at last reached the top and I declared in a proud, joyous tone, **_"And then there was light!"_**


	6. Of Birds And Beasts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth**

**A/N: blah blah blah enough author's notes let's just let you read now! I know this is kind of confusing, but it will all be revealed sooner or later. By the way, this story is supposed to be both my and the movies' plot, so please don't hurt me.**

_Chapter 6_

_Of Birds and Beasts_

Standing straight and tall, I breathed in the fresh air and galnced at my surroundings. Unfortunately, I was still in the Labyrinth. With no sign of life anywhere besides Hoggle and I, my thoughts began to wonder if Goblin City was this dead.

"Where now, Hoggle?" I asked as Hoggle closed the exit we used.

He looked around, "Well..."

An old man hobbled over to a large seat made of stones that resembled large books. His groggy and aging appearance almost made me surpass the odd creature on his head. It was a bird's neck and head, but no body, that sat upon the top of a thin brown hat on the Old Man. Frightening, but the bird was alive. Unless of course it was controlled by some machine.. Labby-Land continued to confuse me with each new experience.

"_Ahhh...A young girl.."_The Old Man's voice was raspy, but understandable.

I jumped nearly out of my skin when an annoyingly high-pitched voice escaped the bird's mouth. _"Woo-woo-woo!"_

"_Hoggle_," I glanced awkwardly at my dwarf pal, "let's leave. These two make me feel uncomfortable."

With just a nod, we began to walk away. Yet, the bird was not ready to give us up.

"You didn't make a contribution!" The bird's voice haunted. I turned around to see the Old Man holding a grey box with a slot in the top. What was I supposed to put in there, money?

I searched my pockets, but Hoggle only shook his head in disbelief. Clearly, he didn't think I should give anything to the Old Man. I couldn't help but feel that I should contribute. Even though the Old Man wasn't any help, he still was a sweet man. I could tell just by glancing at him that he wouldn't hurt anything. I had nothing in my pockets except a pack of gum, some lip gloss, a hair-band, and fifty-cents. So, I stupidly put the fifty-cents in the box, thinking they could buy something nice. **_Yeah right!_** Nothing costs fifty-cents anymore, but I don't think they cared what I gave them.

As Hoggle and I walked away, he laughed at my donation. He stated that there was not one place to trade or purchase anything in the Labyrinth. According to him, there was only one place, in Goblin City, to shop and trade; Obviously the only living things using that market were the goblins themselves.

Turning a corner, we spotted some trees and a little stone bench. I sat down, but Hoggle urged to go on.

"Hoggle," I fought, "I am tired.. I know I have limited time to finish the Lab... Labby Land, but I need to take a breath before I pass out."

He grumbled, "You don't understand, Kara. Jareth has the power to watch where you are! He could be looking at us right now. We need to keep moving if you still want my aid and help. If you still want me by your side we need to go...**Now!**"

"Okay.." I stood up and we started to walk, "You know..You confuse me a little bit, Hoggle..If Jareth can see us, why doesn't he try and stop me?"

"_He does_.. He put you in this Labyrinth. That is trying to stop you. This place changes all the time. It's like a neverending path to an ending you just can't reach. The only thing you should be worried about is your sister.." Hoggle sighed as we reached another dead end of shrubbery.

I thought for a moment, "You told me I'm pretty much going the same way as that Sarah girl, correct?"

"Yes.." Hoggle pointed to a clearing, and we stood in it for a moment.

"Why, though? If he can't remember her or what happened to her, then why am I re-living _her _past." My confusion grew overwhelmingly by the second.

Looking directly in my eyes, Hoggle spoke quietly, "I'm not too sure.. Like I told you before, it even puzzles _me._ He might simply be mistaking you for her. That would be just stupid though. Unless his spell is wearing off.. ... ... ...**_That's it!_**"

"_What's it?_" My anticipation got the best of me.

"The spell must be wearing off. If I remember correctly, the spell had some side effact to it. Something like _If by any chance this spell starts to fade, a repeat in history may be made, if not, you are cursed by an escapade._ I'm sure it was on the lines of that." Hoggle scratched his head.

I opened my mouth again, "What do you mean by escapade?"

"Jareth would have to go through a challenging task..I'm not sure why, but there has to be a good reason otherwise what the hell s the point? Kara," Hoggle stared blankly at me, "You need to go ahead by yourself for a bit. I need to find out why you are here, and if I am correct about the spell or not. I'm almost one-hundred percent sure that is why history is repeating itself.."

"_You can't leave!_ I don't know where to go!" My whining annoyed Hoggle.

He shuffled his feet and stood up straight, "If history is repeating itself, you will walk in the right direction even if you are going the wrong way. Like I said, _The Labyrinth can change._" Without any other words, Hoggle was off in the opposing direction, and I was still in a clearing.

Why is it that in books and movies people or creatures leave you either in a bad predicament, or very, very confused. All I know is that I better start moving if I want my sister back in one piece..._and human._

My feet automatically began moving, and my brain lagged behind. I was not only confused, but worried. If I didn't get my sister in time, would I still be able to go home?

_**Ahhhhhhhhhggggggrrrr!**_

..._the hell?_ Like a complete idiot, I followed the sound of... Well, I didn't know what it was. But I followed it like an idiot to find out what the noise's origon was. My body filled with curiosity like a baby into a new world. I couldn't help myself or my feet from jogging to the source. ..To my surprise, as I hid behind a large bush, a frightening, brown, hairy creature was tied up to a tree.

Little, pinkish creatures poked the beast with spears and laughed. One of them shouted, "Finally, after long years a'waitin', we caught ya'. No more lil' girl-ays helpin' ya' down' from de' trees a-none. We is gonna' beat ya' up till de' break of a-dawn! Then, we is gonna' eat ya' up cuz-a we is a-hungr-ay."

The beast wasn't that bad looking at all once I saw more clearly. He had two very big, very sharp teeth protruding from his mouth, but they were the only scary things on it. It's rugged face seemed friendly, not harmful at all. However, it's helpless look made me mourn silently. How could I help it out of this situation?

_**Ahhhhhhhhhggggggrrrr!**_

A rather hard rock rolled next to my foot. I picked it up and scoped out my surroundings. If I could only hit the little creatures..

_Thunk..._

Guess my aim is perfect!

_Thunk, _Creature number one down, and two along with it. They scrambled about as scrambled eggs in a frying pan did. _Thunk..._Another one down. There were at least five more I had to aim at while rocks kept rolling near my foot. I didn't know where they, the rocks, came from, but I was thankful for them anyhow.

_Thunk.._

_"Run fuh' yer' lives!" One of the creatures spotted me, "It's a girl-ay! She has de' rock-ays!" _Before I could take another breath, the creatures were out of sight.

Cautiously, I approached the beast. "Hi...umm..I'm Kara.. If I set you free from these ropes, are you going to hurt me?" My dumbfounded appearance matched my question.

"_Nooo..."_ The beast's voice sounded a tad raspy, deep, and drawn out.

I slowly untied the ropes, which weren't tied well at all. I surprised myself by trusting a beast that could very well tear me to shreds with his teeth. The beast was free, for he stood up after I did.

"Thank...You...Ka-rah." The beast thanked me.

Smiling at his kind face, I asked, "What's your name?"

He, I was now sure the beast was a male, answered, "_Ludo_.."

"Nice to meet you. What'dya say we ditch this popsicle stand and find a way to the Goblin City?" My immediate amiability forced a grin on Ludo's face.

Taking my hand, Ludo led me away from the shrubbery, and onto a whole new part of Labby-Land.


	7. Nice Knockers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters, and some of the plot. Any events or places that already exist count as the plot that is not mine.**

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 7.**

_Chapter 7_

_Nice Knockers_

0o0o0o

_Laughing _histerically, Jareth sat, thinking about plans. Yerk and Nim stood in front of him, pretending to laugh along.

"..and the Fireys will come out and say, '_Aren't you that famous actress? You sure have the face for it. So beautiful.' _That's when Kara is going to fall in the trap! She'll waste so much time! It's perfect!" Jareth stopped laughing as his attention was on a goblin staring out the window.

"Hendle," Jareth yelled at the goblin, "What in bloody hell are you glaring at?"

With a suspisious smirk slabbed on his face, Hendle answered, "Oh...nothing..Just that _Hoggle_, that little dwarf that was with Kara, is snooping about near the castle."

"**_What?_** Get the guards and bring him up here!" Standing up in anger, Jareth awaited for the nosy dwarf's presence.

A few moments passed before Hoggle was thrown on his knees in front of Jareth.

"I..I...I was only ...only .." Hoggle's stuttering didn't help his situation.

Patience no longer resided in Jareth's mood, "_What were you doing near my castle?_ True, you are allowed in the city from time to time if I give you an assignment, but I don't recall ordering you to do anything lately."

"I.." Hoggle stood nervously, "I was going to the market..."

_"For what?" _

"To buy some fruit for Kara. I don't want her to end up eating any poison berries later on.." Hoggle truthfully wanted to say that he didn't want Kara eating poisoned peaches from Jareth's collection.

Sitting down on the throne, Jareth sneered, "You aren't supposed to be helping her, _Hognog_..I think I shall put you in my dungeon for awhile.. Just until I see Kara is helped by one of my goblins. They know the Labyrinth better than you, anyways."

"...Your Majesty, you won't hurt her will you? She is my friend after all, and plus, it wouldn't be fair gameplay if you harmed her.." Hoggles words meant nothing to the Goblin King.

Jareth smiled deviously, "Guards, take Hogtrot to the dungeon. Oh, by the way, _who said anything about being fair?"_

As two muscular goblins came into the throne room, they carried the tantrum-giving Hoggle away. The dwarf's plan was not to get caught...Yet, somehow he knew eyes were watching him the minute he entered the city.

0o0o0o

"Ludo, look over there!" I pointed at two wooden doors, which held one door knocker on each. The knockers resembled faces. Ugly, unattractive faces, but a man's face nonetheless.

As Ludo and I reached the doors, Ludo declared, "Nice knockers.."

My laughter couldn't be helped. All I could think of was a horny teenage guy saying that to a woman. _Nice knockers.._Oh my goodness. That statement is going to burn in my brain for hours now. Speaking of hours, I wonder how much time I have left to save my sister.

"It's not nice to stare!" The wide-faced knocker spoke, which didn't surprise me. What couldn't speak in this place? Rocks couldn't...could they?

I appologized, "Sorry man, I was thinking."

_Mmmuummphmmm.._ The second, thin-faced knocker tried to speak, but he had the piece of iron used to actually knock on the door in his mouth. I hadn't noticed before, but the wide-faced knocker had the round iron from one ear to another.

Ludo seemed to know what to do, for he took the iron out of the thin-faced knocker's mouth.

"Not you again! Ludo, how many times are you going to take my mouth piece out and then put it back in? I **don't** want it back in this time!" The knocker looked at me, "Don't talk to him, he has the knocking piece in his ears and can't hear for nothin'. Before you even ask, just knock on one of these doors and the door will open. Oh, and no, we don't know what's on the other side. You have no idea how many times creatures have wanted to know. It's so annoying hearing '_What's behind you?' _over and over again."

I didn't even want to respond. Clearly, this guy was annoyed, and didn't need my quarrels to add onto his. So, I took the piece from Ludo, who was being silly and had it in his mouth, and placed it forcingly into the knocker's mouth. After this, I stuck my tongue out at the knocker.

"You should learn how to talk less," I scolded the thin-faced knocker, "otherwise I would have been nice and used the other door."

Using the knocking-piece, I slammed it onto the door. Slowly, the door creaked open. I took Ludo's hand and we sluggishly strolled into what seemed to be a forest. Dim and dark light beamed through the treetops, warming my body. The air was a summer's day at the beach, and I wished I could stay. Unfortunately, I had to snap back into reality and notice Ludo was becoming nervous. I could tell by the way he was squeezing my hand tighter and tighter by the minute.

I let go of his hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Scary...Fall..." Ludo made absolutely no sense to me, but I found it amusing.

Patting his hairy, furry back, I tried to be comforting, "It'll be alright. You shouldn't be scared. I know this place seems frightening, but believe me, the only thing you have to fear is fear itself."

Now would be the suckiest time to admit that I was also a bit scared. My little statement caused Ludo to take a deep breath. Hopefully he was calming down.

Walking forward, I heard a rustle in the bushes, but ignored it. We moved on, Ludo and I, noticing the forest becoming darker and colder. The crunching leaves beneath our feet was only the first bite of the cake. Bats, birds, and unknown creatures dispensed numerous noises, which caused uncontrolable fear in no time. Without no warning at all, I felt Ludo's hand slip from mine. Turning around to see no Ludo gave me a morbid feeling to my stomach. Where'd he go?

"Ludo? Ludo? **_Ludo!_**" I was by myself again, and I quickly adapted to it. There was no way I could stop and search every tree branch for a brown beast. Sure, I cared for him, but I was also scared..And staying in my place to wait for Ludo would've been the most ludicrous idea I'd ever come up with. Sorry in advance, Ludo, but I need to move on and save my sister.

The noises in the forest did not suppress. Talk about being terryfied out of my wits! I could have sworn I saw an orange colored creature move amongst some rocks a second ago..

Boy could I use Hoggle right about now..

_"Hoggle, where are you?"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, but of course no one answered.

Finally, I came to a defoliated area where I could think for a moment.

And then a voice called in a Jamaican voice, "Girl-ay! Relax, stay awhile!"


	8. Chilly Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters. I do NOT own the song in here, but I do own the second song in here.**

**A/N: Things are heating up in Hell's Kitchen.. lol I'm not puttin the whole song in because it's too long. **

_Chapter 8_

_Chilly Down_

"What do you want?" I sounded slightly spastic as an orange, tall, gangly, furry creature approached me.

He spoke as other creatures like him surrounded me, "Nothin' but a tiny visit. Us Fireys haven't seen no one for awhile, and we could use a little company around hea'."

"Umm," Thinking, I agreed, "Fine, but only for a few minutes. I have something very important to do."

"Ya know," The Jamaican voice was rather entertaining, "You remind me of an actress. Your face is beautiful enough to be shown across the world. Do you act?"

My face blushed from the compliment, "No, but I want to someday."

"Well, we have a little song for you. Then maybe you can show us your talent. Come on, boys, let's entertain our friend." The orange creature jumped in the air, and when he landed, some music started from thin air. I didn't see any boombox or instruments!

_When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down)  
And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back)  
The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round)  
I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed)  
I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head)  
Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet)  
Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh)  
Louder than thunder (oh)  
Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh) _

Don't got no problems (no problems)  
Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase)  
Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about)  
Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.

I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand)  
With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land)  
They don't look much (oh)  
They sure chilly chilly (oh)  
They positively glow glow, huh (oh)

Chilly down with the fire gang  
Think small with the fire gang (It's the only way)  
Bad hep with the fire gang (a smile a day keeps the doctor away)  
When your thing gets wild  
Chilly down, Chilly Down

The song kept going on and on. I listened closely and tapped my feet. Pretty soon I was dancing with the Firey Gang to their song. Laughter and smiles escaped me, and surprised me. I went from being scared out of my skin to having a great time within five minutes. Oh, right...My sister!

I waited for the song to stop before I spoke, "Guys, I appreciate the fun time, but I really have to go now."

"No!" A chunky Firey came over to me, "Just one thing please. We showed you some entertainment, now it's your turn. _Please_?"

Nodding, I gave in, "Fine..but only for a minute. I really have to go."

Trying to make up my mind of what exactly to do, I figured I'd sing a little. I started to tap my lap with my hand, and the fireys did the same, making a nice beat for my song.

_When I wake up each day,_

_Everything is the same,_

_Got nowhere to go,_

_I have myself to blame,_

_The coffee's too hot,_

_And the newspaper stinks,_

_I just wonder when,_

_I'll find my missing link..._

I stopped singing and took a deep breath as the Fireys drew closer to me.

"What'd you stop singing for?" The brightest in color asked.

I smiled while walking away slowly, "I have to go now.."

As if I was about to be a victim in a gang rape, the Firey Gang started to chase me and scream, "**Get her head!** _You sound so pretty singing like that, so we want your head so you can always sing to us!"_

I ran and ran until I reached a very tall stone wall. Searching quickly with my eyes, I noticed a goblin standing at the top of the wall, holding a rope.

"Grab teh rope!" He screamed, throwing the entire rope, with both ends, down to me.

Shaking my head, I scolded, _"How _am I going to climb to the top of the wall when I have _both_ ends of the rope?"

"Sorry Ma'am, yeh must ignore my senselessness. I tend ta' not think before I do somethin'." The goblin reached as I threw one end of the rop back to him. He grabbed it, and I held on as I tried to climb the wall.

Fireys were gaining on me, but I couldn't do anything but climb. At last, I reached the top, and sighed.

"Who are you? The One Man Rescue Team of Goblin City?" My smart-alek remark didn't make the goblin very amused.

"No," He answered, standing proudly, "I'm Nim. I came to tell yeh that I was yer' new 'elper. I will see that yeh' get ta' Goblin City safely."

Great, now a goblin with a hint of an Irish accent. What next? A talking fox with a pet rock?


	9. Fox And Hound

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters. **

**A/N: cHiLLy dOwN wiTh FiRe gANg! yeah, I know that last chap was faster than a two-cent ho with a cupon, and it was cheap too, but this will be better. **

_Chapter 9_

_Fox and Hound_

The stone wall ended as Nim and I walked towards the left. A descending staircase connected to the wall, so that was our way down.

"Don't mind teh smell.." Nim warned as a horrible smell creeped up on my nose. It smelled like my friend's dog after it accidentally ate a bean burrito.

"_Ka-rah...Ka-" _I could have sworn I heard Ludo's voice, but as I viewed the area, I realized he wasn't nearby.

Nim and I now strolled over to this little stone staircase, which led to a gargantuan oak tree, and not too far away was a short bridge. Out of nowhere, a fox with white hair jumped out from behind the tree, standing next to a scruffy looking dog. The two stood in our way, taking in our presence. I couldn't put my finger on it, but didn't I jinx myself yet again? I remember thinking about a fox or something earlier...

The fox welcomed us with a short hello, and asked in a kind voice who my new goblin friend and I were. I answered first, making sure to introduce Nim as well. The fox told us his name was Sir Didimus, and his dog was Ambrocious.

"Nice to meet you, but I have a question.." I spoke politely to Sir Didimus.

He only said, "Go on.."

"How do I get to Goblin City from here?" As I asked my question, Nim shot me an icy glare. What the hell was his problem? Goblin PMS?

Didimus answered shortly, "Certainly, follow my companion and I."

Nim retorted, "No, we don't need yer 'elp, Sir. I am fine with Kara righ' now. I know teh way to Goblin City better than yeh' ever will."

I was surprised at Nim's response. "What the hell is wrong with you, Nim. These two want to help, so let them! I need all the help I need to get to the City. My sister is in trouble, and all you can do is shun anyone or anything that wants to aid me. What kind of friend are you?" My outburst surprised everyone, but Didimus tried to hide a giggle.

"Sorry Ma'am, I was only tryin' ter' think of teh time situation. Yeh' only 'ave so long, and I don't want ta' let anyone waster yer' moments when yeh' could be savin' yer' sister." Nim smiled innocently, but I knew he was trying to cover something up. I didn't trust him suddenly...

"Ya well," I shot back, "I know what's best for me. C'mon Sir Didimus, let's all go." I began to walk away towards the bridge.

0o0o0o0o

Jareth remembered her name...Remembered her appearance...Remembered her attitude. He was going to be in a lot of trouble soon if he didn't finish his plan. The spell _had _worn out, that was certain, but if all the creatures in the Labyrinth began to remember as well, they would create a worse vulnerability for their king.

A power resided in the Labyrinth, ready to punish anyone or anything that mocked their magic. By using the spell he had used, Jareth created a door for the power to enter. The Powers lingering about could punish the user of the magic if the user was lackadazical in renewing the spell if it ever started to fade. Jareth didn't realize until a few weeks ago that he was beginning to see Sarah in his dreams, and she would tell him the story of how she came to the Labyrinth. This was Jareth's slow way of remembering it all. The Powers became mad.

The punishment of not renewing a spell depended on the size of the matter. In the Goblin King's case, by erasing a part of his memory, the Powers would result to banishing him, erasing his memory completely, and destroying his world. Such a big price to pay for a small spell. If the creatures of the Labyrinth recovered their memories of Sarah as well, their identities would be completely pulverized, and punishment would be worse than any imagination could endure.

Plainly stated, Jareth would be endangering his entire world and all its inhabitants if he didn't bring another soul into the Labyrinth. This was one reason why he searched for another human child to sacrifice...Yes, sacrifice..It was all part of his plan, and no one knew about it but him. Everyone else only thought he was going to turn poor Robin into a goblin..

On the other hand, bringing Kara into his world unlocked a part in his heart which had not been touched for so long. He was attracted to Kara, but couldn't say anything in fear of her replies to his plan. He could not imagine anyone liking him after the sacrifice of their sibling.

Yet, Jareth could not stop thinking of Kara's sexy sarcasm and great attitude. He loved her snide remarks, her voice, her everything. Jareth hadn't felt this much in love since Sarah, but of course he hadn't seen a real woman since Sarah either.

"Nim tried, your highness. He tried to keep her away from Didimus and that dog." Yerk sounded a bit confused and scared.

In an irratated voice, Jareth yelled, "_Tell Nim to press on with the plans anyhow. Kara can't have all this help by her side!" _

If all the creatures in the Labyrinth started to gain their memory back of when Sarah was present, they will know exactly how to help Kara. Hoggle was the first to prove this. As he lay in the dungeon for quite some time now, Jareth was thinking about torturing the dwarf until he confessed of what he knew.

Yerk nodded, and left the Throne Room. Jareth decided to pay Hoggle a visit after all. The dungeons weren't at all very threatening besides the dead skeleton hanging from the wall, and the dark shadows that crept about. However, Hoggle was very uncomfortable, and collapsed at the sight of his King.

"How long since you have realized who Sarah was, and why she was here?" The Goblin King sat on a small table across from the chained up dwarf.

Hoggle spat, "I ain't tellin' you nothin'."

"Now, Hogspud," Jareth maliciously laughed, "you can tell your King the answer, or you can choose not to see the light of day any longer. Of course, I wouldn't be the one to destroy you. The Powers higher than I are growing more irascible by the second, and they are waiting patiently until the end of Kara's escapade to take any action. I could always add you to the sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?"

Jareth pressed on, "You don't know? I thought by now you would after all that's happened. I must replay Sarah's visit in order to proceed with my plans for Robin. Cute little Robin. Too bad I have to give her to the Powers, otherwise I would love to take care of her myself."

"**_What do you think you're gonna do?_**" Hoggle struggled to stand.

"Nothing," He pushed the dwarf back to a sitting position, "Nothing you need to poke your bumpy nose in. Let's just say Robin is an addition to our Labyrinth in a decorative way."

This truly confused Hoggle. Robin was destined to turn into a goblin, wasn't she?

With a quick action, Jareth knocked Hoggle out with one of his crystals. _It is time_, he thought, _to initiate a change in Kara's journey_.


	10. World Falls Down

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the creators of the Labyrinth. **

**A/N: Thank God I added what I did. Now everything shouldn't be as confusing as it was. I knew where I was going with the plot, but I needed that extra info in there to boost this a lil. Ok.. LadyoftheLabyrinth, your comment made me laugh. Ziggy Stardust hahaha! Stellar Raven- Thank you for all the reviews. I know I added a bunch of info in here and in Morte, but it's to build the plot. I haven't given everything away in here. I only wrote all Jareth's info to level the plot out and make it not so confusing. Morte-I haven't given everything away. I already wrote the whole story, this is just a revamp. That's all it is. But you'll like it..I hope lol. I'm not too good with suspense. You can tell. **

_Chapter 10_

_World Falls Down_

Leaves crunched beneath the feet of Nim, Sir Didimus, Ambrocious the Dog, and I. I, Kara, the great and powerful..._Yeah right_. Anyways, we walked over the bridge from that smelly Bog of Eternal Stench, and now we're in this forest. The sun is beginning to set, but the rays of light still seep through the treetops. Nim isn't very trustworthy, but I don't think he'll try any funny business with Didimus and Abrocious around.

"I'm starvin' my ass off." Of course it was me who swore. I was so hungry I could eat Didimus and his little dog too. I wouldn't eat Nim though, for I'd probably get a disease. Hmm...hot dogs, anyone? Ok, just kidding myself..I wouldn't eat something that I have at home who is basically a sibling to me.

Nim haulted, causing Kara to also stop.

He handed her a pear, "Take this. I was savin' it for later, but you can have it."

"Umm..Why not?" Of course I was going to eat the pear! **_Not! _**Like I trust this damned Labby-Land? I don't think so! However, the pear made its way to my mouth anyways, for pears are my favorite fruit. Yummy!

I'm such a freaking dork! Sir Doodie-mus and Ambroxibup, err, whatever his name is, left me thinking I was right behind them. Nim left too.. He has an easy name to remember. I feel drugged.. The pear had something in it, I know it's true, but why me? Why did I have to eat a stinkin' pear? Why couldn't I let myself starve? _Why is everything spinning?_

_Thud_

A ball gown covered my body. It was silver, long, with puffed sleeves. It glimmered as I moved. I was in a ballroom, surrounded by people dancing, wearing gowns and masks. It was a masquerade ball, but why was I here? That question felw out of my head as I spotted The Goblin King walking around. A slow ballad came on, mesmerizing me. Jareth began to sing fantastically, causing me to like him even more.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

Jareth walked amongst the croud, and I followed him. He started to talk and laugh with some people who glared at me hatefully. The ballad continued, as did the King. I felt enchanted...Under a spell. __

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

I pushed by some people and walked closer to Jareth. My feet had their own minds, as if they had been enchanted to drag me closer to my crush. Oh God how I wanted to dance with him. We met eyes, he took my hand, we began dancing...Swaying...Moving...__

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gonst  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love

Pressing my body close to his, we stared into each other's eyes. How badly I wanted to reach his lips with mine. I so yearned to hold onto him forever. Perhaps he wanted the same...__

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll leave my love between the stars

My mind raced with several thoughts of lust, love, and lingering. Could it be possible to love a man who took my sister? _**My sister!**_

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down

Jareth pulled me close to him as I paniked. He gazed down at me, though he were going to move in for a kiss. Even though I wanted to, I couldn't let him make me forget the reason I came to Labby Land. I pushed away from him, feeling his piercing stare follow me. Forcing myself through the thickening crowd, I noticed the walls were rounded, mirror-like, as if I were in a bubble. My instinct was to break it, so I took a chair in my grasp. I heard multiple shouts, warning me not to break the wall. This gave me a reason to do so.

The chair broke the wall, as if it were glass, and shattered into tiny pieces. Suddenly, I felt the sensation of falling, falling down into blackness. I had flashbacks of the day, seeing my sister again, making me want to save her immediately. If only I could shout to her..Let her hear me..Oh how much you realize you love something once it's gone.

_Thud.  
_


	11. The Field

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth or anything assosiated with its creators. **

**A/N: That chap was short because of the song.. Don't blame me and my stupid mind lol. This story isn't really a parody, I noticed.. and it isn't that great either. I think I might delete it and start a new one with a similar plot but not quite. Please review and let me know what you think. If three or more people like this story I will finish it and make another labby fic. If less than three like it, I'm tossing this one and starting anew. I need reviews at least a week from updating.**

_Chapter 11_

_The Field_

My head was throbbing horridly, making me feel like hitting it a few times. I opened my eyes and saw a new environment. Trees were scarce, grass was plain and tall, wheat and wild flowers were scattered about like the clouds in the sky. This new and admirable field almost dragged the bad thoughts from my head. Pink rose petals were falling from the sky, almost too beautiful to believe. I found myself incapable of standing from the awe.

"Kara..." A masculine voice caused me to jump.

Jareth stood over me, grinning like a cheshire cat.

I sighed, "What do _you _want?"

"Just to see how you are doing.. See if you survived that fall."

"You," I finally stood up to face the King, "tried to make me forget my sister while we were dancing, weren't you?"

"Nothing gets by you. Don't you want to know how much time you have left?" Jareth took a step closer to me.

I shook my head, "No.. You'll probably lie about it anyways. Judging from my progress, I'd say I have about three hours left."

"Correction," He waved a finger at me, "You only have one hour left before your sister is mine."

"What are you, a pedophile?" I joked but didn't laugh. Truthfully, I just wanted to piss him off.

Jareth's grin erased and he grabbed my shoulder, "You think name-calling will change my mind about Robin? I say you should visit The Powers and see how fond they are of immature adults."

"The Powers? What, are they the Labby-Land equivalent of The Power rangers?" His grasp didn't intimidate me one bit.

Leaning nearer to my face, Jareth half-smiled as his gaze met mine. There went my stomach butterflies again; Flying away into the dreams of sudden lust or love, whichever path they chose. The Goblin King's seductive deviance manipulated my mind, for I tossed priorities and imagined what it would be like to kiss a malicious man.

His voice softened, "I have no idea what Power Rangers are, nor do I want to know. However, if they are entities of great omnipotence, then yes, they are as you said, like Power Rangers. You should meet them. They would not bear with your immaturity or childishness."

"Childishness? I don't act younger than I am. I'm pretty mature, just when you pop about with your goblin ways, trying to scare me, I have to treat you as you treat me." I felt his hot breth on my mouth.

He whispered, "..And how do I treat you?"

"Terribly.." My lie caused a smile to appear on the King's face. He moved closer, as if a magnetic field pulled us towards one another.

The feel of his tender lips made my heart leap. I closed my eyes and kept on kissing him. He kept on kissing me. Whatever way it happened, it happened. The rose petals falling from the sky brushed my cheeks as Jareth's strong arms wrapped around my waist. A chilling breeze enveloped us, almost ruining the perfect feeling of the field and the kiss.

Pulling away from me, Jareth stared into my eyes again. "You aren's so bad when you're quiet."

"You're not so bad when _you're _quiet." I mimicked teasingly.

Suddenly, my eyes widened at the sight around me. I was no longer on the pretty field. Now, Jareth back away from me and let me take in the new surroundings. It appeared to be the same field, but with brown, dead grass, wilting flowers, and puffy snow falling from the sky. The sky was a hazy orange color, bringing a drab emotion to me. How did this happen?

With a glimmering smile, Jareth shouted, "Behold! Within a few moments, the field will immitate winter, and The Powers will float about, trapping you in their tricks. You know, if I weren't in so much trouble, I would give you back your sister and ask you to live with mefor awhile. But, all is fair in love and war. I must be off now! Tata, love." With that said, the Goblin King disappeared into thin air.

Now freezing, I had to find a way out of the neverending field. I could see trees in the distance, unless it was a hallucination. With all my might, I screamed at the top of my lungs for Jareth to come back. First he's kissing me, then he's plotting my demise! How like a male! Even in the real world I don't get treated this badly by men. Except for that one time when- Ok, no digressing. I need to find an escape.

Walking around the field didn't help at all, for the circular poofs of snow fell faster onto the eager ground. Where exactly was I? I'm sure none of the other Labby-Land inhabitants never knew about this. Oh no! What ever happened to Hoggle? Or Didymus? Or Ambrocious? Or...Oh who cares about Nim? He was a jackass from the start. Giving me a poisoned pear! How dare he! But what about Ludo? I actually made friends here.. Now they are all probably goblins or locked away somewhere.

Running faster, I decided that if some sort of powerful thing had to come get me, it would have to be fast. I wasn't going to wait around to see whatever it was. Stupid me tripped over a rock, like in those horror movies when you know you're going to fall but can't help your moronic self leak out into public. As I got up, the sky began to grow darker. The ground quaked, making me swallow a lump in my throat. Here it goes... The Powers would catch me for sure.. They would eat me up, spit out the bones, and grind them up into an energy drink. Wow, for near-death experiences my imagination was sure vivid.

I fell onto my back and watched as the brown grass blew violently in the wind. The clouds darkened into black and grey blobs in the toxic sky. The ground beneath me felt hard and cold, for it was still snowing. How could Jareth have placed me in the path of danger? _Oh right_, he's evil.

Just as I thought all hope was lost, I heard a faint shouting almost like Hoggle's voice. But before I could look for the source of the voice, something was forcing itself out of the ground.


	12. Cunctus

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of or relating to the Labyrinth.**

**A/N: Bah, I'll write another chap anyways. I'm almost done, so why not just finish what I started? **

_Chapter 12_

_Cunctus_

The ground in front of me erupted, sending an unknown ball of white mist into the sky. I crawled backwards, hoping for it not to land on me. I again heard the faint call from Hoggle's voice, but didn't take my stare off of the floating mist. It morphed into the shape of a dove, then into the shape of a crow, and then into the shape of a human female. She, (the mist) landed on the ground, completely immitating the appearance of a woman. Skin as pale as snow, lips pink and untouched, short hair which was a red and orange tint. Her clothes, if you'd consider them clothing, consisted of a grey, skin-tight cloth around her chest, and on her legs, waist, and hips for pants. It looked as if her ensemble was painted on.

"Who are you?" I asked, not thinking that this could be the Power Jareth talked about.

"Yes," The echoing, light yet deep voice of the woman chimed, "I am indeed who you think I am. The Power of the Labyrinth. It is unusual that I take the shape of a woman, for normally I would mimick an animal so fierce or so peaceful to scare or trick you. I am not woman, nor man. I am merely a mix of ambivalence, intellect, and great superiority over the land. I am neither good nor evil, great nor weak, decisive nor unsure. I use knowledge and strength to oversee all. I am intimidating, yet soothing. I am The Power. There is more like me, but only one shows itself at a time."

My words streamed out of my mouth, "But why did areth call you to me? Hasn't he gotten anything better to do? And why does he want my sister?"

"Us Powers hold anger towards him for few, yet significant reasons. He has tampered with us who gave him Kingship. We must punish him for thinking us as fools! He thought calling us to you would distract us so that he would have more time to plan his defense. You are not in danger with me, for I have no use for a human who belongs in her own world. Stand up, Kara, and heed my tales." The Power held out her glowing hand to help me get up. Hoggle's voice had vanished.

I straghtened my back and faced The Power, "What may I call you?"

"You may call me Cunctus." The Power began to walk, and I followed by her side. She snapped her fingers and the snow stopped falling.

My mouth went dry.

"Listen to me," Cunctus initiated her story, "for I have much to say in so little time. Jareth was a normal boy who was born in London. At the age of two, my colleagues and I found him on the streets, searching for food. His mother was a stripper and his father left when Jareth was born. The Labyrinth existed before Jareth became king, but it was run by us. We decided it would be good to have someone keep it neat, tidy, and running while The Powers and I worked on our own personal business. So, we took Jareth for the throne at the age of three. He has forgotten about his old home and parents since then. When he turned five, we told him rules and regulations to keep the Labyrinth untouched by corruption of humankind. He broke that rule when he fell in love with Sarah."

"Wait-" I interrupted with a question, "How did he find her?"

Cunctus replied, "The only way to visit the human world was by morphing into an animal, he chose an owl, and flying there. He was allowe to change back into human form, but not in the presence of other humans. He again broke this rule when he fell in love with Sarah. We punished him by threat, saying he could not bring another human down in the Underground again, or he would lose his Kinghip and we would destroy the Labyrinth. You would think that this would harm us, but we can create a new world and live there. When you came into this world, we threatened him again, but he was sure he had fallen in love. He only used your sister as a decoy to bring you here. When he heard that us Powers were upset, he devised a plan to sacrifice your sister in order to keep us happy and keep the Labyrinth under his rule. We are not happy with this, and are trying very hard to plot a scheme of our own to complete revenge. He has mocked our rules for the last time!"

"What will happen to my sister, Robin?" My brain raced with questions, "What will happen to me? What are you going to do to Jareth?"

"We," Replied the wonderous woman, "will destroy the Labyrinth as planned. Your sister and yourself should escape, for the destruction will be messy. To escape, you will have to trick Jareth into sending you home. Do not try and save your sister, we will take care of her for you. I, personally, regret not destroying this world in the first place. Jareth would have not fallen in love. Us Powers thought the shielding spell would have lasted longer than it has, but love cannot be hidden, and seeing you cracked the spell from his heart. See, when Sarah returned to her home, we placed a spell on Jareth thinking he would never fall in love again. Sometimes, even spells cannot cover the true feelings of one's heart. By falling in love with you, the spell started to weaken and break. That's how he learned about our anger. However, once we knew he had information on us, we lead him into thinking he needed to sacrifice your sister in order to buy us more time to think over a plan. See?"

I nodded. So much information had flooded my brain, but I understood it all. For once, Labby-Land made complete sense.

"Oh," Cunctus looked me in the eyes, "Two more things to tell you. Hoggle was trying to contact you through telepacy, but you did not know this. And another thing, Sometimes a woman can be a weapon to a man."

Before I could respond with an understanding, Cunctus morphed back into a mist and dove into the ground, disappearing from my sight. This adventure was becoming more and more complex. And then I felt a wind of exhilleration before blacking out.

0o0o0o0o

"Twelve minutes, Robin... Twelve minutes and you are blessed with knowledge of how it feels to be shrubbery! Either that or a moth, a bat, a toad, or anything creepy and crawly, unsignificant and miniscule. The Powers will be satisfied enough to let me stay here in my own little world. Then, I can try to rule all on my own without _them _nearby. It's too bad though, I was looking forward to having you and Kara by my side as a family." Jareth felt utterly mad..As in crazy.. He was hopping about with Robin in his arms, waiting for the moment when a power would show up and take the baby.

Jareth had let Nim lead all of Kara's helpers into the dungeon with Hoggle. They struggled for a bit until they gave up the fight.

"Sir," Nim came into the throne room, "Yer' 'ighness, Kara has arrived! She just appeared out of nowhere, lying on the ground in Goblin City. The guards are bringing her up here for you to deal with. We think she was transported magically."

"Let her in.. I'll let her watch the ceremony." Jareth put Robin on his throne and waited a moment before spotting some goblin guards carrying Kara into the room.

One guard asked in a raspy voice, "Where shall we put her?"

"Lie her on the floor. I'll wake her up." Jareth knelt down over Kara's sleeping body and placed a kiss on her full lips. "Time to wake up, my love. You must watch your sister become Labyrinth property!"

0o0o0o0o

I awoke startled to find myself on the floor of Jareth's throne room. I was in the castle? The Powers must've sent me here. My sister was on Jareth's throne, giggling and laughing. Was she glad to see me?

"Hello.." Jareth leaned over me, cleverly making me feel those butterflies again with a kiss on the cheek. Only Nim was in the room besides Jareth, Robin, and I.

"Sir," Nim asked, "Would yeh' like me teh' leave?"

Jareth nodded, watched his goblin servant leave the room, and glanced down at me again. I could feel my blood racing. It was time to begin my own little plan. Thanks to Cunctus, I now knew what to use for a weapon...

Seduction.


	13. Destruction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters.**

**A/N: WOOT! STRONG T! This chap is a bit sexual, but not graphic, and not too long in that department. Just a bit of naughtiness and lust. I added more to my plot and am continuing it.**

_Chapter 13_

_Destruction_

With Jareth hovering over me, it was the perfect chance to start my plot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him down to meet my lips with his. I passionately bagan to kiss him, and even started to french kiss him. Jareth sure didn't seem to mind. He climbed on top of me, which was very surprising, and touced my cheek gently with his hand. Opening my eyes while kissing, I saw a white mist floating towards Robin. It morphed into a puff of smoke and seemed to disappear into the air. I'm pretty sure that it didn't really leave.

Knowing that Jareth wasn't ready to get off of me, I let myself fall into the trap of arousal and lust. I wanted him because he was intimidating and bad.. I loved bad guys.. And Jareth seemed to want me just as much, unless it was unresolved sexual tension from all those lonely years. Either way, I let him pursue with kissing, touching, and yearning. Robin had fallen asleep before all of this, otherwise I wouldn't of started it in front of her. I don't want to scar her for life with sexual images!

"You want to continue this in the bedroom after your sister is sacrificed?" Jareth blurted this without thinking. I could tell by the look of emberassment on his face afterwards.

I forced a laugh as though I were under a spell, "Of course, but why wait?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why," I sounded very persuasive, "wait? You could have all of me right now, and forget about the baby. I'm sure whoever it is that wants her will take her.."

Mumbling to himself, Jareth said, "The Powers have placed you under a spell. I knew they would. Hehehe... That means...You...are...mine.."

I didn't think it would be this easy to trick Jareth, King of Goblins and sexiness. Since I knew The Powers would help me out, I kept on with my scheme. "Take me to a place so close to home, but so close to the Labyrinth, so I feel frightened and listen to every word you say. Take me where you can exploit me. I know you would love that, wouldn't you?"

"Gods, yes," Jareth seemed to be under his own spell of salaciousness, "I'll dominate you and make you mine. You shall fear me, love me, do as I say.."

Picking me up from the cold ground, Jareth glanced at the sleeping baby and announced, "Powers, do what you will to this baby. I have myself a pet."

He carried me through the castle, all the way to the top floor. The room was dizzying, a staircase planted on every corner, edge, and side of the walls. Upside-down, Right-side-up, sideways, front-ways, back-ways, and every which way possible, there was a staircase and an arched doorway. It appeared to be a replica of M.C. Escher's House of Stairs painting, but with more depth. Jareth brought me down to a platform and layed me down. I deeply inhaled, getting ready to find a way home.

Climbing back on top of me, Jareth cocked his eyebrows and said, "You really are under a spell. I know you, believe it or not, and judging by your actions, you wouldn't be here right now."

Suddenly, I felt a rush of guilt. He would be destroyed with Labby-Land, like Cunctus had told me. No matter how terrible he defied the rules, or how much he wanted to rule on his own terms, I couldn't let him be killed.. Could I? Thos Powers didn't seem to be very sympathetic. They didn't really seem to enjoy hearing about love either. I had to do something..

"Wait a second," I finally dropped the act and watched as Jareth's eyes lit up, "Jareth, your Highness. I need to talk to you. Look," I started to whisper, "I don't know if those Powers can hear me or not, but they want to destroy you. Yes, destroy you. Don't talk..Just listen to me. One of them told me everything, how you came to the Labyrinth, how they cast that love-shield spell on you, and how true love broke it. I know you liked me, but you had to use my sister to make sure you didn't lose your land. I understand everything. But you must let me know, do you want me to help you, or do you want to not believe me and die alone?"

Jareth's shocked mouth spilled out words, "They tricked me? I knew they were deceitful, but I had no idea they would use it against me. Are you telling the truth, or are you still under a spell and trying to make me believe something I shouldn't?"

"Get the hell off of me and I'll tell you." My normal self was back, which definitely made Jareth trust me again.

He climbed off of me and helped me sit up. In a moment, we were facing each other by ourselves once and for all.

Speaking again, Jareth didn't break our gaze, "It _is _true. You're annoying self is back. Tell me, what do you know? When are they going to destroy The Labyrinth?"

"I'm not sure," I began, "but I know they won't destroy it until I'm out of here. The Power that visited me said Robin would be sent back home. It also said I would be able to trick you and find my way home wherever you brought me. That's why I said that whole thing about taking me to a place closest to my home, but to yours too. Is this a place I can get home? If so, I have a plan.."

Nodding, Jareth replied, "Yes, you could go home from here. What's your plan?"

And I told him exactly what we would do.

0o0o0o0o

Jareth morphed into an owl, flying to the very top of the staircase room. He trusted Kara, for even though she was annoying and blunt, she was smart. Her plan was simple, yet simple anough to surpass The Powers.

Cunctus had entered the staircase room just as Kara lept off of one of the ledges. The staircases broke into hundreds of pieces, sending her flying out of the Labyrinth. The owl unnoticably flew by her side, escaping just as the Powers initiated their destruction plan. To save all of the Labyrinth's innocent creatures, Cunctus performed a spell to hide them all miraculously in a small box. She took the box and handed to other powers that surrounded her. The box of minimized creatures included Hoggle, Ludo, Didymus, Ambrocious, and many others.

"Jareth...Where is he?" Cunctus questioned a ball of mist floating around the room.

Morphing into a crow, the Power replied, "Probably hiding somewhere. Don't worry, he cannot escape, for the only way he could have would be with the girl, but she was alone when she left. My eyes do not betray me. Let us morph and begin the destruction."

All of the Powers gathered into one enormous blob of mist, which transformed into the animal that symbolized fear and death, a crow. Suddenly, the whole of the Labyrinth shook with great fear. The sinful creatures ran to hide in caves, under rocks, and up in trees.

A strong hurricane brewed, bringing pools of rain on every square inch of land. The rocks crumbled into piles of dust, trees crashed into each other and started fires, and flowers closed in fright, digging themselves back into the ground. The Labyrinth itself began to fall, every twist and turn unbent, leaving one longg string of wall leading towards the castle. Slowly, rain haulted and fires caught everywhere. The castle rumbled, shook, and fell to its annihilation. The Labyrinth soon bore a plain, empty land. Every rock and plant and creature was gone, leaving nothing but a black emptiness and The Powers, who laughed at there accomplishment.

"The end of Labyrinth.."

"Yes, now we must build a new world for us to survive on with the creatures we saved."

"But what do we make? Not a land such as this that we destroyed."

"No, not another Labyrinth. How about something more...elaborate. We shall make something no one will find."

"...He escaped..."

"I'm fully aware of this. I have been since I heard no masculine screams."

"...With the girl.."

"But I will have my revenge.. Do not fret. We have yet to show just how much we can do together. Jareth will not make fools of us then leave. I already have an idea in mind. Give it time.. He will have to accomodate to the world that which he was born in. Remember, his whole life with powers. Now, with none. We will win after all."


	14. Kissing, Sleeping, Snoring

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters**

**A/N: Heheh I'm on a roll. Thank you new reviewers! I am giving you all hugs and chocolate for being so nice to me! YAY For Reviews! YAY! (Yes, I'm immature at times..lol)**

_Chapter 14_

_Kissing, Sleeping, Snoring_

We landed softly on my bed.. What a place to land! Jareth and I had escaped, we had tricked the tricksters. My first thought was to celebrate with a kiss to this awesome, sexy man in my bed, but I suddenly had this ping of worry in my stomach.

"Robin!" I ran out of my room and into my sisters room. Quickly, I turned the light on and spotted my sister, Robin, sleeping soundly in her crib. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, careful not to wake her. At last, we were safely home...

With a former King still on my bed...

Hurrying back into my room, I saw Jareth rummaging through my arts and crafts drawer. Walking over to him, I took his hand out of the drawer and placed it by his side. My faint smile caused him to think.

"Oh..." Jareth slapped his own face, "The end of Labyrinth means...I have no more magic." Suddenly, he began to sing, "_Dance, magic, dance."_

I laughed, "Hahaha... What are you doing?"

"Proving that I still have the power to sing. What are you doing?" His attitude was new, fresh, and flirty. I liked it a lot!

"I...am..." I thought for a second then answered in one breath, "_goingtokissyou."_ I leaned in, about to kiss Jareth, but he backed up.

"Hang on. You can't do that."

"Why?" I questioned in a whiny voice.

"Because," He smirked, "I was going to do that." Before our lips got any closer, I heard the worst sound ever...

...The call of my Mother.

"Kara? You alive up there?" She sounded as though she were downstairs.

I freaked out, "GAH! Hide, Jareth, hide!"

"Where?" He looked around the room frantically, "I cannot turn into an owl like I used to."

Pulling him, I forced him to stand in my walk-in closet. "Stay quiet, please." I mumbled before shutting the door.

My Mom knocked on the door, calling, "Kara, your Father and I are home. It's almost midnight, so I'll leave you alone. If you're sleeping, good night. If not, I'll see you in the morning. I'm going to check on your sister."

Stupidly, I called out, "Night, Mom!"

"Oh!" She sounded surprised that I was awake and said, "Good night, honey."

Opening my closet door, I laughed as Jareth was covered in my clothes and hats. "How'd that happen?"

He stepped out of the closet, placing everything of mine back in, "They fell on me. Who was that? Your mother?"

"Yes.. I can't let her know I have a Goblin King in my room. Let alone a man. I need to figure out a way to let you live here with them knowing.. If I don't, they'll kill me when they find you. Either that or I find a tremedously great place to hide you." My words went through one ear and out the other.

Jareth randomly questioned me, "What year is it?"

"It's two-thousand-five." I hid back a chuckle as Jareth's eyes practically popped out of his head.

He cursed under his breath, then said, "I better not then. I was going to ask for you to help me find Sarah, but she's probably married by now. Besdies, I wouldn't want to start a relationship with her.. She's the one who got me into all this trouble with The Powers."

"I kind of helped though. I **was **the reason the spell cracked. That's what I heard. You fell in love with me, according to The Powers, which broke it."

He towered over me as I fell to my bed, "They said that, did they?" He had a sort of unknown gleam in his eyes.

Nodding of my head..

Unspeakably, Jareth sat on my bed, looking into my eyes. He cupped my chin in his hand and brought my mouth to his. Holy yummiliciousness to the tenth multiple of delectible goodness! We had kissed previously, but this...blew me away. His soft and smooth touch was irresistable. I somehow found myself being pushed by an invisible force onto my bed with Jareth's hand behind my head. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted my legs from the floor and onto the bed so that I was lying down. He hovered over me, breaking the touch for a moment, and gazed into my eyes once more. I definitely liked where this was going.

Instead of pursuing anymore 'action,' Jareth started to wander aimlessly in my room. He would stop to stare at random things, such as my photo album of my high school years or my sticker collection. I wanted him to return to me, but I was afraid to say something. I didn't want to anger him, for if he were to run away, I'd have a bitch of a time to find him. There were too many people living in my hometown, too many buildings, and too much of everything else. Upsetting a former King was also not a bright idea.

Staring up at my ceiling, I felt something brush against my arm. Jareth stood over me, emotionless and blank. Nothing seemed wrong, but nothing seemed right either.

"What are you thinking about, Jareth?" My concern startled him.

Licking his lips, he answered, "I was going to kiss you again, but knew that wouldn't be a great action right now. We need to think out a rational living arrangement. I need to hide, but not if you tell your parents. So, what shall we say to them? I can't very well say I am a foreign exchange student when you are out of high school already...I saw in the photo album that you graduated. But that's irrelevent. What can we say? I sure as hell am not sleeping in the closet."

"For now," I replied while sitting up, "you may sleep on the floor. No one will come in here while the door is shut. That's a rule they luckily never break during the night. In the morning we will determine what's best. If I have to, I will contact my best friend and see if she won't let you stay on her sofa for awhile. She's twenty-three, so she has her own apartment. I met her when a new cd was released. We had been waiting at the store for five hours, and bumping into one another ignited a chat. That bloomed into our great friendship. I know she'll help if I ask, no matter what it is. Unfortunately, I need some sleep. The way you made me hustle today was insane.. I forgive you though. You can take some extra blankets from my closet. I think there's a pillow in there too. Sleep on the right side of the bed, away from the door. Just to be safe."

Jareth comprehended everything I said and grabbed some blankets and a pillow from my stuffed closet. He lied down on the floor and got comfortable. I wished him a good night's sleep and went to bed with my clothes still on. I felt too lazy to change.

As I was about to fall asleep.. Jareth began snoring quite loudly.

So, as any crazy female would do, I shut him up by grabbing his crotch.


	15. Pinstripe Blues

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Labyrinth.**

**A/N: The story is going to become more twisted.. Just letting you know. Thank you, NyBCR, for my constructive criticism. I tend to put character profiles in stories when I shouldn't..It's a bad habit of mine. I fixed it up and added a poem prologue on chapter one. Thank you very very much for the help. (Smiles) BTW a grin that won't or cannot go away is called a permi-grin.   
**

_Chapter 15_

_Pinstripe Blues_

"_Mmmmarshmallows..." _

"Marshmallows, my love?" Jareth's silky voice chimed as I fully woke from my sleepy state.

With my eyes opening slowly, I realized Jareth was only a few inches above my face. He had propped himself up on his elbow while sitting on my bed. This was a good way to wake up, but I didn't want him to see my ugly morning self.

He continued speaking as he played with a clump of my hair, "You were saying odd things before you awoke. Things about marshmallows and unicorns and-"

"I," My interruption caused him shock, "was having a strange dream. Sometimes I talk in my sleep."

"You also said something about how well I kiss..." Jareth was obviously gallavanting.

Softly, I asked, "Oh did I?"

Jareth nodded and lowered himself onto my waiting lips. We kissed for a few moments and then he stood up. Laziness swept over me and caused my body to stay in bed. But as the reality of everything hit me, I was forced to sit straight up in my bed with wide eyes.

"What about my friends? Ludo? Hoggle? Sir Dydimus? What about those power entities that wanted you dead?" I had too many questions at once. There was too much to talk about and cover before we went on in our lives.

Sitting at the end of my bed, _Mr. Sexy-Master-Of-All-Snogging_ tried to reply, "Truthfully, I don't know what happened with your friends. Most likely they are being held safe somwhere by the Powers. They never enjoyed killing their own living creations, unless the creature is sinful and cannot be forgiven. I suppose that's why they wanted me dead..I went against them twice, but couldn't help it. Love is more powerful than you even know. Although I could've died, I'm my own person. Not at all affected by them. The only thing I received from them was my own magic, but it's been ripped from me. No more crystals and halluscinations to hand out."

"But you're still you," I got out of bed and went to my dresser. I still spoke while fumbling through drawers, "You are still a king in my eyes, even though my view may not mean much to you." My topic changed as I spun back around to face him, while holding a pile of clothes. "Look, I think I might have a plan, but it's not huge. Firstly, you need a shower. As do I. Lucky for you, I have my own bathroom, so no parent of mine is going to watch you bathe. Secondly, after we cleanse, I believe I have a way to pass my parents without them finding you. Of course, this involves us confronting them. The question is, do you trust me enough for my crazy plan to take place?"

Nodding, Jareth walked towards me, "I trust your insanity. Who is going first in the shower?"

"Well, it's up to you. Do you know how to use one?" I asked this stupid question, but who knew? He was a goblin, and judging by the once existant environment in Labby-Land, there weren't many ways to sanitize.

In an outraged tone, he replied, "Of course I do! I had a shower in my castle. We put the water in a bucket, hung it on this stand, and pulled a rope on the bucket to release water whenever needed. Do you think I am inferior?"

"No," giggling, I mentioned, "but there is a problem. We have pipes, confusing things I don't know the names of, and running water. I'll show you the knobs to turn, but I'm not helping you wash yourself." Not that it would be bad, but parents catching me bathing with the hotness _would _be.

Leading the way towards my closet, I opened it up and walked in. To the side was my tiny, but awesome bathroom. True it was a bit bare, tan being the only seen color, but it was cool. I showed Jareth, the sex maniac king, how to turn the water on, off, and how to set the temperature. I then told him not to put his man-tights back on after he showered, for I would have something else for him to wear. Teehee, and I would.

Twenty boring minutes passed by, as I spun around in my desk chair. How was he taking so long? Did he step in the bog of eternal stench? Is he more girlier than I? Was he...

_..going number two?_

**Gagh!** Get these silly thoughts out of my head. He's too sexy to do or be any of that. And I mean _any _of it.

"_Holy gods!" _I exclaimed as the hotness came out of my bathroom and closet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I could've melted into Jello right then, but decided to save myself from...err..._seat wetting_.

I had taken Jareth's clothes out of the bathroom without realizing he might've needed them. But I took his white poet's shirt and gave it to him, along with a pair of my dad's pinstripe, navy blue pants...and the pinstripe shirt that matched. It was the only thing my dad hadn't worn in ages, so I didn't think he would notice. But Jareth did.

Still standing in his half-nakedness, Jareth spoke roughly, "What is this? I know this is my shirt, but was is this blue...mess? I demand my clothing back. Where are my tights? Where is my over-jacket?"

"Jareth," I said, hoping he wouldn't scold me later, "you need to wear what I give you for now. This plan of mine won't work without your cooperation."

He scowled, "You'll pay for this somehow. Pinstripes don't even portray the significance of me.. I want my damned clothing after this plan of yours, though. No if's and's or but's about it. Understood?"

Nodding my head, I walked towards him and pointed to the bathroom. He took the hint and went to change. With a sigh of relief, for I didn't know how much longer my body could stay normal while he stood there with no shirt on, I plopped back onto my chair and spun again.

"How's this?" Jareth's calm voice trailed from the closet as he exited it again.

"My oh my, you look handsome." A wide grin appeared on my face and wouldn't go away. Oh no! Permi-grin!

The suit fit him great, and he made sure to show his own self by letting his poet's shirt be seen. The pinstripe suit top was only buttoned at the bottom. As for the pants, it was nice to see him in them for once instead of tights. He looked like a very professional man..With the usual pixie-looking haircut he had.

Taking my bundle of clothing, I prepared for a shower while Jareth promised to hide in the corner of my closet, and not to let clothing fall on his head this time. I turned the hot water on, shut and locked the door, and stepped in, where my permi-grin finally vanished.

My plan was to simply introduce Jareth to my parents as a friend by making him climb out of my window and ringing the doorbell in the front. The only problem with this plan was my parents. Whenever they met new people I brought over, they would judge them, and pull me aside to tell me if they like them or not. If not, my dad would make the person leave. It wasn't that easy though, for my parents morphed when they got angry. My dad, I swore to goodness, had a horrible Boston accent when he got angry. He's not even from Boston! And my mom, oh she was a winner, her voice sounded like Olive Oyle from Popeye cartoons when she was irate. It was a hoot living here, really.

When I got out of the shower, my first priority was to make sure I heard nothing in my room. Silence. Good. Then I changed into my outfit, which was a red tank top and black, flare pants. Finally, I turned the bathroom lights off and left it, only to see Jareth sitting patiently in the corner of my closet.

"What's wrong?" I asked calmly.

Standing, Jareth responded, "I hate this suit."

I held in a laugh and exited my closet. It was time to initiate the plan.


	16. Meet My Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, the Labyrinth. **

**A/N: Well, sorry it took so long for that last chap to get posted. If you read my profile, it states my new plan for writing. I find it helpful, for one or two stories a week would let me finish really soon. But for now, more labby land for you all. **

_Chapter 16_

_Meet My Friend_

Eleven a.m. The sun was bright, haunting almost, and the air was fresh. Fresh enough to have a former goblin king shimmy down the drain pipe. Our plan, well, _my _plan, was for Jareth to go outside from my bedroom, ring the doorbell in the front of my house, and for me to happily run downstairs and introduce him. Sounded easy, but my parents would be the obstacle. I wouldn't of even introduced him, but there was one way or another he could get caught.

With the plot set, and everything ready to go, Jareth stood by my window while I opened it wide enough for him.

"I could fly out the window, you know, but stupid powers took my magic away. I guess I'll have to jump." He sighed, as though saddened by the fact that he was powerless. I felt sympathy, but what could we do? Everything happened the way it happened and there was no way of erasing it.

Patting Jareth's strong arm, I tried to make him feel better, "Don't worry. You have a new life to start on now, and shouldn't dwell on the past. Besides, you still have a friend..."

"Better than a friend," He glimmered with a smile as he began climbing down the drainpipe on the outside of my house.

When he reached the bottom, he blew a kiss up at me and ran around to the other side of the house. I was a little nervous about what was going to happen. Mother from Hell always interrogated new friends that I brought to the house. Forget my Dad, for he just got really angry and judged everyone. This caused him to repeat the same thing over and over sometimes, which was deathly bothersome.

Hearing the doorbell ring, I ran downstairs but was too slow. My Mom swung it open to reveal the grinning Jareth. The sight of a male in the doorway caused Dad to get up from his reading chair.

"Who's this?" Dad asked, folding his newspaper up and taking his reading glasses off.

Mom took control of the situation and forcefully stated, "Whatever your selling, we don't want it."

"Uhh.." I spoke up as I reached the bottom of the stairs into the entrance hallway, "He's here for me."

Whenever Dad gets upset, I mean really irritated, he starts to have a Boston accent. I didn't want to hear it, for that usually meant fighting and him winning. So to avoid this, I went to the door and motioned for us to leave.

"Uh-Uh," Mom shook her head, "I want to know who this man is, Kara, and where he's taking you."

Jareth stepped inside of the house, trying to sound as sweet as possible, "I'm Jareth...Your daughter's boyfriend."

Oh no, Jareth was not warned by stupid me about the conjoining of the words boy and friend. He was going to witness the worst Boston accent out of my father ever. It was different when my Mom got angry. She would just nag and nag and never stop talking..Or yelling.

"Well, I'm Rachelle and this is my husband Vincent. We always allow Kara's friends to call us by our first names. Saves trouble from mispronunciation or forgetfullness. However, if you want, you may call me Mrs. Parker and my husband Mr. Parker." My Mom seemed fine now, but inside I knew a burning flame of horrid torture wanted to release and ignite Jareth.

Dad suddenly bluntly said, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Jareth raised an eyebrow, making me again want to melt. I thought everything about him was so damn sexy..Ok back to my Dad now..

He squinted his eyes in an angry manner, "I don't like the looks of you, Jareth. You look like a creep and a delinquent. Also, your much to old for my daughter. Get outta here." Oh no, the Boston accent.

"Dad," I finally speak up, "His appearance doesn't tell you how he really is. Give him a chance."

And then the storm of voices began.

Mom says, "Vinnie, mind your manners. He's not bad...Not that we know of."

"I don't care get him out of here."

"Mrs. Parker-" Jareth is cut off by my Dad.

"Don't try to sweet talk us, Mr. Big and Strong get outta here."

The repeating of sentences had started by my Dad, causing me to try and stop it. "Dad, we're leaving anyways."

He hadn't listened to me, "Get him outta here.. I don't want...no...get him outta here.."

"Dad!"

"-Ouuta here! Get him Outta-"

"_Dad!" _

"-Here. Get the delinquent out of here!"

**"Dad!" **

Stopping his nonsense, my Dad answered me, "What?"

I took a deep breath and relaxed, "We're leaving."

"Hunny," Mom faked a smile, "He's too old for you. How old are you, Jareth?"

"uhh.." He wanted to answer, but I pushed him out of the door.

"We," I stated one last time, "are leaving."

In a relieved instant, Jareth and I left my house and headed in no particular direction. We could obviously not go back to my house for awhile, so the rest of the day would be free to use as we pleased. Jareth and I walked down my street silently. I grabbed his hand in mine to make sure he was real. That this was all real. I didn't want to wake up if it was a dream. But, Oh gods, what a fantastically delicious dream.

"Are you real?" I blurted accidentally.

Jareth haulted, turned to face me, and kissed my lips tenderly. When we parted, I kept my eyes closed for a few extra seconds. The warmth from the sun rested on my face, as did Jareth's hand.

"Mmm.." I mumbled, "I guess that was a yes."

Opening my eyes, I realized Jareth was taking the suit shirt off, leaving just his poet's shirt on. Then, right in public, he began to take the pinstriped pants off. I thought I would die right there and then, but Jareth knew what he was doing. He had kept his tights and black belt on under the pinstripe pants. How devious! Maliciously attractive, I might add.

"Smart-ass." I playfully declared.

His eyes held an intense lust, or maybe that was me, but he said playfully, "I couldn't help it. Pinstripes just aren't my thing. Besides, I think that little show cheered you up a bit."

"Hah!" I had a permi-grin, "A bit? I think you cheered me up enough to last me three years. You know you're hot, and you use it against me...Don't you?"

"Me?" Jareth pointed at his heart and grinned, "No..Not me. I'm not using it against you, I'm just being evil."

Evil. Meh. I guess he was still evil..In an edible, hot man sort of way. Moments passed with us just standing near each other, speechless, until we alas wandered aimlessly.


	17. Sewer Magic

**Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, the Labyrinth. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. I finally know what to do in the rest of this story to make it interesting. **

_Chapter 17_

_Sewer Magic_

Walking along the streets downtown wasn't very picturesque, but it was interesting. There were a few scary looking people asking everyone who passed them for money or food. I felt bad, but my pocket held no money or loose change. Just some lint leftover from the wash and dryer. My Mom insisted on using dryer sheets only for her clothes, which was very selfish in my humble opinion. That was probably the reason my black pants had a few little dust clusters near the zipper and back pockets.

"Hmmm," Jareth's attention was caught by something, "Since when did mists of white float near sewers?"

I was taken aback by the sight. There was a puff of white floating in an alleyway near a sewer. It seemed so familiar..

"Oh no.." Jareth realized what it was, "It's a sign from the Powers. Don't go near it."

Too late. I had already begun stepping toward the puff of white, which started to get bigger. Jareth followed behind me and took my hand. It was not a good time to make me melt in his presence, but I couldn't say anything about it. The white puff circled around the sewer entrance, laying itself upon the groud. It slowly evaporated in the sky, leaving behind some residue on the road near the sewer.

"_Penetro vel Intereo..."_ I read the residue, which stained the ground near the sewer entrance. "Latin...Umm.. I had taken one year of Latin in high school, but I never really got too involved. It says enter ...something.. Enter or... Enter or..."

"Die." Jareth suddenly said, "Enter or die. I had a lesson or two in the Latin language as well."

A distressed expression creeped over my face, "So we have to go in a sewer or we'll die?"

"Seems true."

"Damn." I rolled my eyes and grabbed the sewer cover. In a struggling, but swift motion, I took the cover off and pushed it to the side. There was a ladder immediately starting at the top of the sewer, but I could not see below. I had never been in one before, so this would certainly be a bother.

Jareth played the hero and entered first, climbing cautiously in the blackness. I followed, praying to the Heavens that I did not fall to a bloody, dirty death. I reached ground, although I could not see. Jareth, _at least I hoped it was him_, took my arm and pulled me along the sewer. I made no noise and spoke no words. The only sounds in this underground place were the clunking noises of shoes against stone.

"_Jareth..It is you, right?"_ I whispered, not wanting to break the peace in such a horrid place.

His voice answered back, "Yes, Kara."

A tiny light flickered in the corner of a new room we entered. The light came from a torch on the wall not too far from us. We hurried over to it and examined the surroundings. On the ground was a small, leather pouch. Above the torch's tallest flame, on one of the wall's stones, was an engraved message. It read, _Only two shall pass this way: The one with unknown powers, and one with powers unknown. Do with the bag what ye must. Take warning and be cautious. Keep friends close and enemies closer. _

I picked the leather bag up and studied it. Opening it, I found the inside to be full of glittering dust.

"Put some in the flame," suggested Jareth.

Of course I followed his suggestion, for it seemed the right thing to do. I poured some glimmering dust in the palm of my hand and sprinkled it into the torch flames. I put the leather bag in my pocket after closing it tightly. As suspected, the flames grew higher. Surprisingly, they changed into a white color and spread across the wall. I backed up, right into Jareth. He kindly gripped my shoulders to show care, but he didn't move from his spot. The white flame turned black and silver, spreading to the entire side of the room. It crept down the wall and onto the floor like a snake, eventually slithering towards my feet. Before I could even consider moving, the flame exploded around Jareth and I, sending clouds of silver and black to envelop us. It swirled from left to right and up and down, circling us until I became very dizzy. The clouds turned into plain blackness, and I suddenly felt like fainting...

_Thud_

0o0o0o0o

"They've arrived."

"I'm fully aware of this! Throw them to the other world. Kara will be surprised to find out the information, but it's well worth it. We cannot have Jareth ruining our creations any longer."

"Cunctus, shouldn't we send _her _out soon?"

"No, wait... Wait for night."

0o0o0o0o

If I had to explain my new surroundings in one word, that word would be '_whoa.'_ Jareth was knocked out cold beside me, but that didn't stop me from taking a look around.

We were in a jungle. There were small waterfalls everywhere, trees looming intimidatingly, plant life as far as the eye could see, and beautiful scenery to fill in the gaps. The sun had no trouble shooting through the treetops either. I looked down at Jareth as I stood up. He was finally opening his eyes.

"Hey, where are we?" I asked without consideration for him.

He shot me a glance of anger, "How should I know?"

"Because..." I made up a reason, "You are cool and know a lot, so you must know what's going on now."

"Nice try." He stood up as well and took in the environment. "It's ... They've found us."

"Who?"

Jareth sounded defeated, "The Powers."


	18. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters**

**A/N: Sorry that chap was so short but I wanted to get it up. **

_Chapter 18_

_Dreaming_

"Wait..." I was so confused, "How could the Powers find you when you were in my world?"

Jareth explained, "Just because they are from another world themselves does not limit them to where they go. It was smart for you to take me into your world, but it would only take the tiniest hint to set them on the right track. They act like wolves the way they hunt."

"Well, what triggered them to finding you?"

"I've no clue. Could have been anything, really. Speaking my name, going in public, maybe even kissing me." He smirked at the last suggestion.

I shook my head in disbelief, "You could've told me that before we left my house. Hell, you should have told me that the moment you mentioned the Powers. Sometimes I don't know about you, Jareth."

"Kara, just relax. I know we are in the middle of nowhere, but nothing bad will happen. At least not yet. The Powers like making you suffer with anticipation. We should find a spot to sit down in." He looked around at the darkening sky, "Night is approaching, and we need sleep. Regaining stamina and strength will help us with any problems."

Dumbfounded by Jareth's calm speech, I felt obligated to follow his orders. We walked a bit, or rather aimlessly wandered, until we came into a forest. Plants bloomed and grew everywhere, but there were no signs of other life. Jareth pushed through a huge bush and called me over. I pushed my way through the bush as well and spotted a lovely pond.

"Here." Jareth said with no explanation. He lied down on the grass and closed his eyes.

Why was he so eager to sleep? I was wide awake...How could I sleep in a place like this? Especially with these entities trying to kill us or kidnap us. I felt scared, but knew that the Powers were also very persuasive. Maybe I could bribe them into letting us go. But what would be the collateral? Not my sister...I wouldn't want to live through that again.

I lied down next to Jareth and said, "Boy, you're either sick of me or actually tired."

"I'm actually tired, my dear. Like I said, calm down and rest." He sounded a bit agitated that I interrupted his slumber.

Oh well! I loved bothering him. So, I poked his arm five times. "I'm restless."

Suddenly, as if in a horror film, Jareth shot up and demanded, "Lie down and relax! I will not take this immature action from you any longer. Shut up and go to sleep!"

"Someone's crabby." I moved over a couple of feet and sat with my legs crossed. Jareth had a temper problem.

Minutes went by showing no Powers or creatures. Slowly, minutes became hours. The pitch black sky spooked me a bit, but the light from the moon helped a lot. I was sick of sitting on the cold ground. Up I stood, not knowing what to do with myself. I walked a few feet until I hit the edge of the pond. Glancing to my right and my left, I chose to wander for a while.

Through a gathering of trees was a clearing and a field of wildflowers. I strolled through the field, making sure not to step on any of the beautiful plants. The moonlight still showered upon me, giving my eyes some dim light to rely on. In the middle of the field stood a wonderous fountain. A statue of a goblin stood on a pedestal, holding a crystal where water poured from it. I touched the water in the bowl of the fountain. It was freezing cold.

_Pssst..._

My ears heard a noise, but I knew it was just the water pouring.

_Pssst... Touch the crystal... Touch the crystal..._

That time I knew I was hearing things. The voice was too soft for me to determine if it was a boy or girl. I wasn't sure what to expect. I waited a moment, contemplating whether or not to touch the crystal that the goblin statue held.

"What the hell? I'm here, I might as well do it." I knew I had nothing left to lose.

Reaching my hand out, I cautiously touched the round crystal. Instantly, a white light surrounded me and I felt myself get lifted off of the ground. Immediately, the white light dropped like water from a shower. My environment was now terribly familiar. I was in Goblin City.

My breath raced and I became panicked. "What in dragon's hatched eggs! How...? Why...?"

_Go to the castle..._

The voice. That soft voice. I heard it again. As a curious cat, I ran up the castle steps and entered, anxious to find what was inside. Nothing was in the entryway, so I guessed to approach the Throne Room.

As I turned opened the door, a golden light flashed for a moment before disappearing. I enetered the room and looked at the throne. A woman sat with crown upon her head and golden sceptre in hand. Her golden dress flowed beautifully past her feet as she stood and faced me. I felt like I knew her for some reason.

"Calm yourself," The woman's fragile voice spoke kindly, "I am not a power. Who I am is no concern at this one moment in time, for you will find out soon enough. What I need is to inform you...Tell you everything."

"But-" I was speechless.

Pointing to a chair in front of the throne, the woman motioned for me to it. She sat as well before giving me a faint grin. I sat down carefully and waited.

Speaking firmly, the woman began her tale, "What you see in front of you is a mirage. This is a haluscination soon to be real. As you know, Jareth was the King of the Labyrinth. You've heard the tale of his vulnerability when fallen in love, right to the very spot where he wanted to sacrifice your sister. He told you it was all a set up for revenge against the Powers. What he doesn't understand is that the Powers do not take joking lightly, especially from former kings and queens. You took place in trickery that was already plotted out."

"What do you mean, _already plotted out_?"

"Even though you thought seducing Jareth was a smart idea, it wasn't. He already knew your plans. Cunctus, the one power you met, was only helping in the trickery. It is very hard to understand, but Cunctus was already aware that Jareth expected seduction. Cunctus also knew to play along as if it knew nothing, so things could play out correctly." The woman took a deep breath and gazed at me with sympathy, "In short, you have been part of an ongoing conspiracy. I cannot explain fully, but you need to realize that Jareth is not in love with you. He wants to use you against the Powers. Tomorrow he shall be fully revived of his own magic...This because he is back in a world where it is capable to cast spells and become cursed. In your land it is very rare that magic can be performed."

I had my own questions now, "But then why did the Powers bring us here if they knew Jareth would get his magic back?"

"He has already had magic experience. It was only a matter of years before he learned the ways of old witchraft and wizardry. Your world provides books, classes, even cults. Most have insignificant amounts of possibilities, but the Powers wanted to stop Jareth before..."

"before what?" The world around me was becoming hazy.

Smiling, the woman concluded, "I will meet you again soon. You will know the entire story and not even realize it. Just remember one thing: Do not trust Jareth. He will bring you down with him if possible." My sight became blank and I heard, "Farewell, Kara."

My head was aching as I felt my body fall hard on the grass. I opened my eyes to see it was morning. Jareth was standing over me, staring with his handsome eyes. Was that vision just a dream?

"You sleep long when in strange lands. Were you dreaming?" Jareth sounded caring. He must've not seen my fall.

Maybe it was all a dream. I forced a laugh, "Of you!"

Sitting up, I took in my surroundings. Perhaps if I remembered the way I walked last night, I could find the fountain and prove last night was not a dream.

So the Labyrinth I saw was a haluscination? Did that mean the Powers were rebuilding it?

"Jareth," I got on my feet and tried to hide my frustration, "I'm going to go for a walk for a couple of minutes. My legs hurt and I need to stretch them a bit."

He nodded, "Alright, just don't get lost. Come back soon. I'll try to find something to eat. Maybe there are berries or fish somewhere."

Without another word, I jogged the same way as last night. I needed to find the fountain and visit that woman again. There was a part of me that yearned to hear the rest of the story and decide if it was true or not. How could I not trust Jareth? He was so caring and...Ok, I admit it was a change from his indifferent side when I entered the Labyrinth, but that only showed personality improvement.

At last, I found the field of wildflowers. From afar, I could see a tiny something in the distance. As I ran, the object drew nearer.

"Crap..." In the middle of the field, there stood a statue. It wasn't a fountain, and it had no goblin replica.

The statue seemed odd. It was a lady in jeans and a poet's shirt. Obviously it was made from stone, so no colors were visible. On the stone base of the statue were some engraved words:

_Our first savior...Long live Queen Sarah._


	19. Out of the Box

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and chars.**

**A/N: Confused, are you? Hope not... Then I'd have to shoot someone. **

_Chapter 19_

_Out of the Box_

Queen Sarah? Who...

"Kara?" I heard Jareth's voice. I darted towards him, protecting the statue just in case he became angry.

So it wasn't all a dream. The woman I saw must've been her, but there was no way to make sure right now. Jareth seemed concerned as he grabbed onto my hand. He pulled lightly to make me follow him. We passed the pond and exited the other side of the small forest. Awestruck...Completely dumbfounded and speechless.

An entire city and castle stood yards from us.

"What is this place?" I asked after my voice came back.

Jareth smiled and held on to my hand extra tight, "A new world."

"I can see that, smarty pants. Where are we exactly? Is there a name for it?" My hand began to hurt.

"No name yet. I'm thinking we call it _Jarethia_."

I was suddenly questioning Jareth's sanity after he spoke. "Jarethia? That's not very original...Plus, isn't this someone else's land? And who said_ we_? I'm going home as soon as I can. Honestly, I like you and all, but I want to go back to normality."

Letting go of my hand, Jareth began to maliciously laugh. I thought about running, but there wasn't anywhere to go. Besides, if the woman I saw wasn't lying, then Jareth would have his magic back right now, and he would surely find me again. But then the question in my mind was: Why was he laughing? Obviously, by the sight of lights going on and off in the city, it was inhabited. There was probably and king and queen too...

"It's not someone else's land. That's the point." He sounded completely insane.

I was worried, "I thought the Powers sent us here."

A gleam of accomplishment shot through Jareth's eyes. He chuckled once more, "Hahaha. They did, but now I have my magic back and I can overtake them. You and I will create an army and defeat them once and for all! They've brought nothing but trouble anyways. You can be my new wife...Queen of _Jarethia_. What do you say?"

"I say," I thought about what the woman said...Don't trust him...But how would I escape? "I say sure." I chose to play along.

"Then we shall enter the city and tell the citizens to follow my orders or perish into oblivion."

0o0o0o

_"I told her enough to stay on the right path."_

"I know." Cunctus floated in the air as a feather, "However, you must visit her again to tell her the plan. We need her on our side no matter what. Jareth has tried so hard to take over all of the lands. He will not succeed this time. As for the Labyrinth, we will restore it once he is gone and you shall reign."

_"Thank you ever so much. Shall we open the box now?"_

"Yes. I suppose the creatures will want to fight against him too."

0o0o0o

An empty city. From a distance it seemed like it was populated. The truth of the matter, though unbelievable, was that the source of the glimmering lights came from fireflies and faeries. Jareth ran up the stairs to the enormous castle and started to sing. Why in jello molds would he start singing randomly?

_Jarethia, the land of wonderous things._

_Jarethia, a place where everyone sings.._

_Jarethia, there's no such thing as bad luck.._

_Jarethia, with Kara I'll get a good-_

"Ok Jareth! I get the general idea." I shouted to make him stop singing terribly. I was not in the mood for a musical.

He glared at me, "Now I shall create my army. Kara, you shall take them into the castle after they are born. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it." My patience was wearing thin.

Clapping his hands together, Jareth closed his eyes and began to speak an incantation. A dark cloud appeared out of the heavens, hovering above the city. It's purple hue caused the sky to darken. Jareth opened his hands slowly. A ball of black matter swam in between his hands, getting bigger and bigger. At once, a shot of lightning emerged from the black orb, onto the steps of the castle. From the lightning, a small grey blob was created. The blob formed into a shape, and the shape became a goblin. The goblin stood in his place, staring at the cloud.

Lightning strike after lightning strike, more goblins were born on the stairs of the castle. They were equipped with swords and armour. Some of the ugly creatures even had wings. As the steps became overpopulated, Jareth's black matter became smaller until it disappeared. He kept his eyes closed but pointed his head and palms of his hands towards the sky. Every goblin glued their own eyes to the purple cloud. I watched the goblins completely awestruck.

"Now my babies," Jareth yelled, "gain the power of your Almighty King, Jareth. Sieze all strength and multiply it by five, for you all shall be alive..._alive...**Alive!**_"

The purple cloud suddenly dropped onto the goblins like a ton of bricks, covering them in fog and a misty substance. I wanted to hide. The goblin army began to march in place as the fog slowly vanished. Jareth's eyes opened, and they were no longer multicolored. Instead, I looked close enough to realize his eyes were pure black. He let out a boastful laugh and cheered in a childish manner.

Where was Glinda when you needed her? I'd love to click my heels and go home now. Of course, in this land she would probably turn up as a goblin.

"Take them inside the castle!" Jareth ordered me around some more, "Make them line up in the entrance hall. We shall prepare for battle."

"But," I stammered, "the Powers haven't even shown up, Jareth. What if this is all bull?"

He seemed emotionless, "Then I shall have an eager army ready to destroy the worlds whether or not the Powers show their sorry selves."

0o0o0o

"Now! Go now! Take her and use your time stopper to tell her the plan. The goblin army will soon be destroyed once we begin our war. There is no other way to distract him. We've tried seduction, but with his magic back he wants nothing more than to win against us and become the ultimate ruler. He wants to be our replacement."

_"When I return I shall be the Queen of the Underground, correct?"_

"No. Only when he is destroyed."

0o0o0o

The army of _Jarethia_ stood before me, weapons at the ready. How in hell would Jareth provoke the Powers to come here? More importantly, how would he kill them? I thought they were indestructable or something to that effect. Whatever...I just wanted to go home. Yes, I would rather hear my annoying parents right now than be in this shit-house.

The entrance hall was beyond enormous. I bet you could fit three other houses in here. Oh well.

_Psst..._

Not another voice. I was sick of voices. Especially when only I heard them.

_Psst... Take three steps back and look at the ceiling._

What was up with these odd orders? Touch a crystal, look at the ceiling...What next? Do the Funky Chicken five times and hop like a bunny?

I stepped back and looked at the ceiling. A strange feeling came over me, as if my heart stopped. When I put my head upright again, I saw her...The woman in gold.

"You must know who I am by now. The statue would have given it away." The woman's stood in front of me, sceptre pointed at the floor.

I sighed, "Sarah. Yep, I know all about you. You completed the Lab-lab...Labby-Land. You're a queen? I thought you lived at home. On Earth."

"Ha!" She laughed and replied quickly, "We do not have time for my life story. Let's just say the Powers are rebuilding the Labyrinth after you destroy Jareth."

I noticed the goblins staring at me, but they were immobile, "What's with this? Did you stop time or something?"

"You are very intelligent. Yes, I have a time stopper. But it only works for a few moments, so I need to hurry and explain what you must do. Jareth has an army, and Cuntcus has built an army with the Powers as well. You must trick Jareth into thinking you are still on his side. When the time is right, a crystal will appear. Take the crystal and throw it towards his heart. That is all I can say, but I can answer one question of yours before time returns." Sarah showed a glorified smile and waited for my one question.

"Alright." It wasn't hard for me to think of one, "What is the rest of this story? You began that night but didn't finish. You said I would know soon."

Her smile faded. "That you will...But I cannot finish it. However, I can tell you that Jareth wants to win this war to gain full access to all worlds. he wants to take the place of the Powers. If he does, you might as well kiss your earth goodbye and say hello to the new Goblin Universe. Jareth can create goblins, and that is all. Pretty soon they would take over and kill all humans or transform them into goblins as well. It all started as a really dumb plan to rid of annoying children, and grew into a novel of sheer stupidity."

Before I could reply, Sarah was gone in a flash of light and the goblins were moving once more.

Jareth wanted to make a world of goblins? I know he was a goblin king, but sheesh. Isn't that going a little too far? Maybe he should have thought outside of the box and conjured a better plan. At least it wouldn't make this seem so rediculous.


	20. When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my odd plot and odd chars.**

**A/N: I'm just plain odd...I know... Hey it's almost done! Time for reviews people!**

_Chapter 20_

_When Worlds Collide_

_"_Make sure you have all of your weaponry tightened and ready to be used. We do not want any of you harmed. Stay together until Cunctus gives the signal, then attack."Sarah kissed her friends on the forehead.

Hoggle grunted, "Hmph. Jareth ain't gonna get away with this."

"Jareth...enemy..." Ludo held a spear in his right hand.

Sir Dydimus and his dog Ambrocious were prepared for battle, along with at least one hundred other creatures. Yes, even the firey had bows and arrows. Cunctus and Nil, another power, began sending creatures to the new world where Jareth stood proudly, awaiting for action.

_"Now, we fight, we kill, we destroy, and we cannot fail." _

Sarah maliciously grinned, "And I will be Queen of the Underground."

0o0o0o

"Now, Kara," Jareth sent out twenty armed goblins, "you underestimated the Powers. Thought they wouldn't show up. Who do you think is outside our city, the Easter Bunny? Go out there and fight for me. Take a sword." He pointed at a goblin who held three swords. The goblin handed out one to a scrawny goblin.

I ran to the goblin before he gave the other one away. I knew I had to side with Jareth until the time was right. I hoped not to wait long. I was never a physical person. I always believed in using words for defense. Maybe it was time I started to use other forms of action. But I never thought it would be against an army of odd looking creatures and monsters.

My sword was very long and very sharp. I guess that's what I should've expected in the first place. A creature approached me with a dagger in its hands. The creature looked a lot like a tiny version of big bird with bigger eyes and no beak. I swung at the bird and missed. Swinging again, I hit its leg. It hobbled for a moment before trying to stab me in the stomach. With a hard swing, I cut the beast's head clean off.

"That...felt good. Great-" I shouted at myself, "Now I'm a murderer."

The clashing and screaming noises filled the city. I kept a fast pace to run away from most attackers. However, if another Big Bird replica approached me, I would surely kill it. What? Ernie was always my favorite, and since no creature looked like him, I didn't feel guilty.

_Kara..._

Damn Sarah and her voices-in-my-head bit.

"What?" I didn't think anyone would notice me talking to myself while the war went on.

_Kill Jareth's army. He will not see it as it is. The Powers will deceive his eyes as if you are killing the others._

"Sure thing, Sarah. Sure thing." I chopped away at a nearby goblin. He was fat and too slow to hit me.

Another sluggish goblin approached me and yelled, "Treason!" Maybe Sarah's idea wasn't so perfect.

My other hand was suddnely not empty. Another sword appeared as twenty or more goblins surrounded me. In the distance I heard voices yelling. I swung away at the beings, knocking most of them onto their feet. This gave me a chance to run behind a statue and stab the creatures as they passed by.

I heard another yell, "Kara's over there!"

_"Coming Kara!" _

**"Kara friend!"**

How did I predict this? Far away, I spotted Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Dydimus on his dog rushing up to help me. They knew I was on their side.

On the way over, they slaughtered at least ten more goblins. Jareth's army was growing weary. Finally close to me, my friends asked if I was alright. I nodded and stabbed a passing goblin. There were too many of them. The creatures from Cunctus' side were dwindling down to nothing.

I tried to explain quickly what was going on to Hoggle and the gang. "So I have to throw some crystal at his heart. I don't know if I should kill him or not first. They want him destroyed, but gave me vague instructions."

"Maybe," Sir Dydimus spoke in a soft tone, "they want you to choose his fate. After all, it's going to be you who saves us."

He had a point. Was it my choice? I had no time to think. Another group of nasties charged at us with their spears and swords sticking out. I entered a nearby house with Hoggle and Ludo. Sir Dydimus and Ambrocious entered another house.

**"What are you doing?"** A boisterous voice was heard immediately upon entering the house. At first, we thought it was someone who lived there, but I recalled that the city was desolate previously.

I turned around to see a white orb floating in mid-air. "Cunctus?"

"Yes, it is I. What, may I ask, are you doing? Who told you to destroy Jareth's army?"

Holy crap...I was confused. "Huh? Sarah told me you guys would make Jareth see otherwise."

"No! We never said anything of the sort. He is inside the castle making more of his goblins. If you go to him right now, I garuntee he will kill you. He's seen everything." Cunctus stopped short and added, "Where's Sarah? Do you know? We must speak with her **now**!"

"_We_?" I was oblivious.

"Us Powers." In an instant, the white orb evaporated into nothing.

Sarah lied to me? What was going on? I had to get into the castle no matter what Cunctus said. I needed some answers and I needed them now.

"Hoggle," I snapped, "Cover me while I go in the castle."

He gasped, "But Cunctus said-"

"I don't care! I'm mixed in with all of this and I have no answers. I want to know what the hell is going on."

I swiftly ran into the castle. Jareth was nowhere to be found. I guessed he would be in a throne room and immediately searched upstairs for one. I heard a low singing sound and followed it. Down a marble hall stood a red door. I enetred it and saw Jareth dancing and singing in the middle of the room. Cunctus was wrong so far...He was not ready to kill me.

"Jareth!" I screamed so he would stop singing. "Shut up and listen to me!"

He turned on his heel and shot me an icy glare with his black eyes. "You! You betrayed me!"

"Look, I think you're the one who betrayed me. Can you tell me what is going on before I blow up?"

"Hahaha. If I tell you-" He started.

"What?" I interrupted him, "You'll have to kill me?"

Stepping a bit closer to me, Jareth spoke with an obvious attitude. "Why on earth would I kill my new slave? That's right...If you stop killing my army now, I will be nicer than usual. If you don't stop, I will be forced to act cruel. Now, _what's going on_, you ask? If I tell you, **as I started to say before you were rude**, you will go blabbing to everyone! So, go out there and kill the enemy or I will have to punish you."

I realized Jareth had been unattractive for some time now. As I walked out of the room, I heard a woman's laugh. I stopped and hid behind the wall to peek my head out and see who it was.

Appearing in all of her glory was none other than Sarah. She walked over to Jareth with a dagger in her hand. Maybe everything wasn't so crazy after all.

"The Powers don't know." Her voice held vengance, "And neither does that girl Kara. They will think nothing of it except for an accident or mistake on my part. Darling," She pulled Jareth in, "I'm so glad that spell wore off. Now we can be together forever in the Underground..." Without any warning, I watched as Sarah kissed Jareth hard on the lips.

I gasped and ran out of sight. Down the stairs and out of the castle, straight to where my friends were hiding. On the way, I wished Cunctus or some Power would show up so I could tell them what I saw. As Cunctus said before I left the Labyrinth, they knew everything, but didn't know everything at the same time. Perhaps they knew about Sarah's mischevous side, or not. Either way, I wanted in on revenge.


	21. Double Cross

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and chars.**

**A/N: Why am I so confusing? Oh because my muse exploded on me yesterday with ideas that I had to follow through with. Don't like when my muses aren't satisfied. It results in brain farts and writer's block. They do it on purpose. hahaha.**

_Chapter 21_

_Double-Cross_

"Are you kiddin' me?" Hoggle questioned with such shock I thought he'd have a heart attack.

I had explained what I saw to Ludo, Hoggle, Sir Dydimus, Ambrocious, and even the Fireys. They had all piled into one vacant house while the war continued. I didn't care if Jareth knew what I had said. He never warned me about telling them what I saw...

"My Lady," Sir Dydimus calmly spoke, "Sarah was our friend. How could she turn her backs to us in such a cruel manner? She left the Labyrinth with no intention of returning...It makes no sense."

Ludo suddenly blurted, "Sarah...Sarah house...Visit."

"No, ya dumb beast," Hoggle returned, "We can't visit her house. She doesn't live there anymore."

One plump firey stated, "No! Don't you remember? That night we returned we threw a party at her house. We kept the door open for her to return."

"She must've decided to go back for Jareth. You know she fancied him." Another firey explained himself as clearly as possible. He continued, "Follow me here. The Powers cast the spell only a few days after he had fallen for Sarah. What if she found out somehow? You know her...She would have pitied him enough to check on him...Maybe when she did so the door back to her world closed."

"-Thus becoming entrapped forever. Soon, memories of her home vanished one by one." Sir Dydimus' eyes grew wide.

Ludo tried to add something, "Sarah brain...brainwashed. Wait for Jareth."

I attempted to translate, "Ludo thinks maybe Sarah was brainwashed as her memories faded. So she chose to wait somewhere for Jareth to get well. She must've known the spell would wear off!"

"_In fact,"_ An icy voice was heard, "It was her fault the spell wore off."

All eyes turned towards a white orb. It was a power, but not Cunctus.

The orb slowly took the shape of a dove and explained some more, "Sarah came into the Labyrinth when we cast the spell on Jareth. Everything you figured out is right so far. Except one thing: Once she came into the Labyrinth, Cunctus and I, _Nil_, spotted her. We stopped her and offered to send her back home safely. Her resistance angered us, so we decided to leave her be for awhile until she became annoyed with the spell-cast land."

Everyone payed attention closely. I was going to say something, but decided Nil would not appreciate questions or comments at the moment.

"Sure enough," Nil pressed on, "Sarah not only became annoyed, but irate that we would leave her stranded with no obvious way home. With nothing to do, she started to mope about and sleep a lot. Her memory started to fade, for that is what happens once you stay in the Labyrinth for a rediculous duration of time. Cunctus approached her as a crow, and offered once again for her to go home. Instead, she proposed to work with us as our accomplice. We declined. She then demanded to be our slave...A bit odd for anyone to request, but we did not turn her away."

A loud explosion was heard outside. The war had picked up where it left off, but worse.

I needed to ask, "Then why was I taken into Labby-Land?" Leave it to me to destroy a perfectly good dialougue.

"Sarah knew love would break the spell. When she became our slave, we passed on some of our magic to her so she would find tasks easier. The Powers were never fond of slavery. Eventually, her magic developed and grew...She cast a love spell on him to you. She had searched everywhere for someone who reflected her own personality and ambitions. You fit almost ninety-percent. You already know your story, so I have nothing more to say about the past." Nil, in dove form, flapped her wings and transformed back into an orb.

"Wait!" I blurbed. I had one more question, "I understand everything completely, but I need to know something."

Nil whispered, "What, child?"

"Why would she backstab you and the other Powers after you took her in at her request?" Finally, I had a sensible query.

"Easy...We destroyed the world in which she came to love dearly. Labyrinth is no more. We made a bargain with her. She would be the new Queen of the Underground if she could help us stop Jareth from letting everything get to his head. That's where she tricked us." Without another breath, the orb exploded into a pile of dust and blew away.

I had to say, though the Powers weren't very bright, they had some pretty cool ways of getting around.

"We have to kill them both, don't we?" A slim firey asked, which showed concern and worry.

I only nodded.

Grunting, Ludo slammed his fist on a table and broke it. He yelled, **"Double-cross! Sarah bad!"**

"At least it makes sense now." Dydimus tried to smile.

Another explosion was heard. In a pani, everyone took their swords and weapons in hand. We huddled in a rather large circle and held a moment of silence. It was so strange seeing everything play out. To think, I had gone to the Labyrinth as a mistake, and I would hopefully depart alive and successful in helping the Powers.

"Battle!" Ludo shouted.

Hoggle smiled at me, "Even though this is a weird time, you are a really great friend. Sarah would've never killed Jareth for our safety..." I returned the smile, but it left as he excalimed, "_Let's get that bastard!_"

With the mood I had, I was surprised that no one called '_break'_ like in football games. We left the house one at a time. Of course we had no plan but to seize and murder Jareth and Sarah. I held two swords, and they swung at goblins left and right. I didn't care what Jareth said anymore. If I learned one thing on this ludicrous journey, it was to listen to my own heart and my own mind. Not to follow orders of some pansy has-been king with an annoying, though great, singing voice.

The group of friends took the castle by storm. I ran up the castle's steps and declared, "This is it! No turning back now!"

Upon entering the castle, my comrades and I were stupified to see hundreds of goblins standing in the entrance hall. They were armed, and oh-so ready to kill us.

"Hoggle, take the left with three fireys." I raised my voice, "The rest of the fireys and Sir Dydimus to the right. ludo! You're with me! Let's do this!"

Clash after clash, chop after chop, Ludo and I dented the center of the army like an old tin can. At once, I swung in back of me, hitting a grungy looking goblin. he fell to the ground with a large _thud_. As I turned, a sword swung towards my face. I ducked and hit the monster in both legs, causing him to yelp in agony. Ludo was doing well. Most of the goblins came for me since Ludo was so huge.

"Ow!" I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I had been cut deeply.

There was no time for rescue and aid. I bashed the goblin over the head with the edge of my sword. Blood flew everywhere, leaving stains on the floor and on my clothes. I heard Hoggle yell in the distance, so I tried to see where he was. He had been hit hard in the side. I pushed my way through to his side, telling ludo to stay strong when I left his side.

"Are you ok?" I asked Hoggle.

He took his hand off of his side. Blood poured from the wound, onto the floor. I ripped the stomach part of my shirt off and wrapped it around Hoggle for pressure.

"That should stop the bleeding." I picked my sword back up and hit an oncoming goblin.

Down. One firey dead on the floor as I ran. I was too late to save him. This was becoming messy and uneccessary. I needed the rest of my crew to meet me at the stairs.

At the top of my lungs, I screamed, **"Friends! Get your asses to the stairs now!"**

Once I reached the stairs, goblins were coming from every which way with armour up the ying-yang. I swung as hard and as best as I could, leaving no space for flaws. Five goblins dead. Six. Seven. Eight. My friends ran to my side.

Twenty dead. I was growing weak. So tired from all of the fighting. Thirty goblins dead. No more time for this delay!

"We have to get upstairs now!" Hoggle yelled. He had most likely read my mind.

And so, Ludo, Hoggle, Fireys, Sir Dydimus, Ambrocious, and I ran to the top of the steps. We raced down the hall to a red door. The same one I had seen before. Now there was no way out but in.


	22. End of an End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and characters.**

**A/N: I'm on a rooooooollllllll Where's my reviews? This thing is over. Thanks to all of you who helped and supported me. I'll be writing another Labby fic soon, but most likely a crossover. Keep your eyes peeled!**

_Chapter 22_

_End of and End_

We piled outside of the door, listening closely. Laughter and giggles were heard, but very muffled. At this point, I didn't care if the loudest screams in the world were audible. I just wanted to go home, and see my family. I wanted to hurt Jareth and Sarah, the way they hurt the perfect fairytale world that once existed.

"Kara," Hoggle caught my attention, "We all want you to know...We will do anything to make sure you return home safely. Our revenge is now...If we win, we win...If we fail, we will still make sure you are sent home."

I hadn't even thought about that. What if we do fail? What will happen to me? Shit man, I don't wanna die!

A firey approached the front of the door and slowly turned the knob. We all took very deep breaths. At once, we barged inside with our swrods and knives and whatnots pointing outward. We were all ready to stab someone.

Jareth emerged from the corner of the room, along with Sarah. She gasped and probably realized we knew all about her.

"How pleasant of you to join me, Kara, Hoggle, and all the others. Sarah and I were just deciding what to do once you arrived. I suggested immediately killing you all, but we didn't want you to think that unfair. Plus, it'd be funny to see how tired you can get trying to hit us." After saying his cold words, Jareth pulled Sarah in for a kiss.

She pushed away and shook her head, "Thought he was all yours, huh, Kara?"

"Uhh. _Ding-dong you're wrong!_ Are you stupid?" I raised my eyebrows. Thank goodness I still had my attitude despite current events. "I don't like him. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was using him? I don't actually like that overgrown baby. He seriously needs a diaper. Is that why you wanted him, Sarah? To pamper and nurse him? you do seem like the motherly type."

"Ahh!" Sarah pushed her hands together, "That's enough from you!" As her hands came apart, a blue mist shot at my mouth.

I could not speak. My mouth was glued shut. guess I saw that one coming.

Hoggle, however, could speak. "You wench! We'll destroy you!"

"What's your name?" Sarah played dumb, "Hogwash? You should shut up too."

Before Sarah put her hands together, a firey to the far left of me threw a dagger towards Sarah. It landed painfully in her arm.

"Mmm!" I tried to cheer, but I forgot my mouth was shut.

Jareth stood in front of Sarah, tugging on the dagger. It wouldn't budge.

"Mmmm..." I tried to catch Hoggle's attention. He knew what I was trying to say.

With Jareth's back turned...

_"Ahhhhh!_" Straight shot in the shoulder. Another dagger in the leg, and one arrow in the middle of his spine.

Jareth fell to the ground and started to curse under his breath. He placed his hands on his back as he knelt down and spoke an incantation. Sarah joined in.

Without warning, our weapons flew to the ceiling and pointed down at us.

"Oh shi-" I dodged quickly as the swords struck onto the ground. I only heard one shout, and that was from ludo. One of his claws had been cut off.

The rest of the weapons hit with a loud clanging sound. Now my small army had dispersed around the room from running. Jareth stood up. He had healed himself. I stood as well, ready to take him on with my kicking skills. Alright, so I wasn't a blackbelt, but I knew how to defend myself without sharp pointy things. However, I never fought physically, so practicing against a wall or pillow most likely didn't count.

_Kara, you think you can kill me..._

_But you have no idea..._

God, not another song...

_I'm a powerful entity,_

_That you should always fear._

_In light of all this war play,_

"Mmmm..." Yes, I was now whining.

I charged towards Jareth, who instantly stopped singing as he saw me. I pushed him onto the floor with all my might. Sarah tried to punch me, but I tilted my head enough to miss it. My body felt a blast of hatred as I hit her in the stomach. She doubled over as Jareth stood. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. He turned me around forcefully and held me.

"If anyone comes near us, I will kill her." Jareth sounded thrilled.

Sarah mumbled something and soon every creature was trapped by a cage.

Jareth smiled, "Thanks, deary."

"_You fail, Jareth."_ A random voice was overheard. It was Cunctus.

"No," Complained Jareth, "Not a power. Go away. It's all mine! I win!"

A white orb appeared in front of Jareth and I. It slowly changed its shade to yellow, then red, and finally black.

Cunctus spoke again, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. "Jareth and Sarah have been trivking us all from the start. You've gone too far. This is the end of it all. You cannot do anythign about it...Say farewell to _Jarethia..._"

I moved my mouth. I could speak again! "I hate you, Jareth. You are a pig. And Sarah...I never liked you anyways. Always making me hear voices in my head."

I suddenly heard Cunctus' voice in my head. How ironic.

_Close your eyes. Count to one-hundred and you will be able to open them again. Your friends will be safe in the world of the Powers until we can build a world for them to inhabit. Thank you, Kara._

I closed my eyes and began to count slowly. Soon I would be safe at home.

0o0o0o

_Powers, aid me in destroying the sinful and the stained. Destroy this which we created to lure the wronged ones._

Far away, out of the city, stood a statue of a savior. It's real form was that of a demon. Sarah, the Betrayer. The statue was blown to pieces. As the ground began shaking, plants wilted and turned into dirt. The dirt blew away into nothingness. The ground soon cracked, and so the world began dying.

Crsytals exploded, shards of glass flew everywhere. They cut the goblins into a million pieces, leaving nothing but unknown remains. The ground shook again. Ponds dried out, trees crumbled to the ground. The castle was set onf fire. In the throne room, Jareth trembled. He let go of Kara and ran to the window. Sarah ran to him for one final kiss.

Kara's body was surrounded by light. As the castle burnd hotter than hell, she was transported into space. Her friends were freed and placed into a tiny box that the Powers supplied from the first time of destroying a world.

The Labyrinth was gone. This new world was gone. It exploded silently into oblivion.

_It is finally over. And we shall never be cursed by trickery again._

0o0o0o

My eyes opened cautiously after reaching one-hundred and one. I had waited an extra second just in case.

"Yes!" I was sitting on my bed. I was home.

I couldn't help but jump for joy. And then I thought about what happened to Sarah once she returned home. I peered into my mirror.

Even though no one was there, I said, "Sorry guys, but I'm not making her mistakes. I love you all, but I love my home more. Who thought being in that God-forsaken Labyrinth would teach me that there's no place like home. Though...That would have been if I were in Oz, not Labby-Land... Not the Labyrinth."

Before going to bed, I checked on my sister. She was well asleep. Hopefully she would skip over the phase of fairytales. As I headed back to my room, I heard my mom and dad talking.

"I'm glad she had fun with her friend today. I'd go say goodnight, but I know bowling all day would tire her out." Mom sounded happy with me for once.

How do you like that? The Powers must've tapped into my parents' minds and made it look like I was with a freind all day. Now I could sleep without worrying about explaining my harsh break-up with Jareth to them.

_Sorry Mom and Dad, but I had to break it off. He was too evil for me. And he looked horrible in pinstripes._

My bed was comfortable and welcoming. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had survived a very odd adventure, and even learned to appreciate home. I think tomorrow I will help Mom and...Nah. I'll go out with my friends.

_0o0o0o_

_No one could blame you_

_For walking away_

_Too much rejection_

_No love injection_

_Life can be easy_

_It's not always swell_

_Don't tell me truth hurts little girl_

_Cuz it hurts like hell._

_But down in the underground_

_You'll find someone true_

_Down in the-_

**Umm no... I don't think so. Goodnight.**

_-fini-_


End file.
